Roxas & Naminé: The Love Story
by RenanSwift
Summary: Minha segunda long-fic ainda em progresso totalmente em PT-BR. Por favor, leiam com carinho e comentem!
1. Instintos

**Roxas & Naminé: The Love Story**

**Capitulo 1: Instintos**

Roxas é um garoto de 15 anos; loiro, olhos azuis e órfão desde os 6 anos, tudo o que ele queria era uma vida normal, com pais, amigos, etc. Ele foi por Axel, seu primo de 27 anos (18 anos quando seus pais morreram) e eles viviam em The World, uma cidade onde todos sempre eram sérios e deprimidos, exceto eles, já que sempre foram pessoas extrovertidas e espontâneas.

Quando Axel precisa mudar de cidade por causa do seu emprego, Roxas tem a oportunidade que sempre sonhou...

1º de Fevereiro: Roxas estava em seu quarto se arrumando para o primeiro dia de aula, uma camiseta branca, calça bege e tênis pretos; Ele estava nervoso, nunca havia estado em uma escola antes, e esse era um dos principais motivos de não ter amigos...

Já arrumado, ele suspirou de nervosismo olhando-se no espelho

— Roxas, vem tomar café! — Axel gritou, daqui a pouco os dois teriam que sair

— Já vou! — ele gritou em resposta, pegando a mochila e começou a descer as escadas, eram poucos degraus até a cozinha — Bom dia — ele falou, animado e sentando-se na cadeira

— Bom dia, Sr. 7ª serie — Axel brincou, já estava sentado, eles tinham essa camaradagem

— Sr. 1º dia de trabalho — Roxas fez uma voz estranha e logo começou a comer

— Animado com o primeiro dia? — Axel perguntava

— Talvez — ele respondeu

— Como assim, Talvez?

— Talvez, poxa — Roxas levantou os ombros de forma irônica

— Tá bom! — Axel falou dando uma risadinha, se levantou, já tinha terminado o café - Roxas, o vizinho me pediu um favor essa manhã

— A é? Qual? — Roxas ficou curioso

— Ele tem um filho que tá na mesma escola que você, ele também é novo na escola e me perguntou se você poderia ir com ele...

- Claro! — Roxas estava animado, algo assim não acontecia todo o dia com ele

- Ótimo! Até mais! - Axel pegou a mochila e foi indo embora - Roxas, se quiser chegar na escola então se apresse! - ele apontou para o relógio de parede, sem olhar para trás. Roxas então olhou para o relógio e viu que faltavam quinze minutos para as 8:00

- Só agora você me avisa, Axel - ele começou a comer rápido, levantou, colocou o prato na pia e começou a correr para a porta. Do outro lado da rua, Ventus e Terra (os tais vizinhos) começaram a estranhar o atraso do menino

- Não é melhor eu ir? - Ventus perguntou

- São 10 minutos até a escola, ele não está tão atrasado - Terra falou, era meio protetor com o filho então não queria que ele fosse sozinho. Axel saiu tranquilamente, enquanto Roxas (que estava correndo) bateu a porta como o sino de uma torre. Os vizinhos viram, mas preferiram não comentar.

- Bom dia, Axel! - Terra gritou, dando oi com a mão

- Bom dia, Terra! - Axel gritou - Quem é o garoto?

- Esse é Ventus - Terra gritou

Na hora em que se viram, ambos notaram suas incríveis semelhanças, o mesmo cabelo espetado, o mesmo olho azul, pele morena, pareciam ter sido separados ao nascer, mas ambos decidiram deixar pra lá.

- Até mais, Axel! - Roxas falou

- Tchau, Pai! - Ventus falou

- Até mais tarde - Terra e Axel falaram quase juntos.

Na rua, o silencio reinava, as semelhanças entre os dois deixaram ambos abalados, e Ventus era um pouco mais tímido então ele não falaria muito

- Meu nome é Roxas - ele tomou iniciativa

- Eu sou Ventus! - ele apertou a mão de Roxas, ambos pareciam que estavam em uma reunião. Roxas reparou no broxe do Linkin Park que Ventus tinha na mochila

- Você já viu o Linkin Park ao vivo? - Roxas perguntou

- Não, mas eu tenho todos os CDs deles, a minha favorita é "In The End"

- A minha é Shadow of the day

- Essa é ótima, sabia que... - eles foram conversando, o silencio tinha ido passear um pouco

**Alguns minutos atrás**

Naminé estava pronta para ir a escola, mas estava fazendo um desenho sobre o que sonhou, fazia isso todas as manhãs. Naminé respirava fundo, sabia que muitas pessoas tinham sido reprovadas em sua sala, ela e Kairi tinham conseguido passar, mas era praticamente uma nova turma

- Tudo vai dar certo - Naminé disse, olhando para o alem e mantendo as esperanças

- Naminé! Você tem 5 minutos pra descer ou vai a pé! - A Mãe de Naminé gritou

- Já estou indo! - ela gritou, prendeu o lápis na espiral do caderno de desenho, pois continuaria no carro, daí começou a descer as escadas. Já na garagem, ela viu Kairi, a espera dela na porta de casa

- O que foi, Kairi? - ela estava confusa

- Não íamos juntas hoje?

- É verdade! - Naminé se lembrou que prometeu a amiga - Vamos lá! - Ela se dirigia para a rua - Tchau, Mãe!

- Não vai querer carona filha? - ela se preocupou

- Tudo bem, eu vou com a Kairi! Tchau! - Naminé falou, simpaticamente

- Tchau, se cuida - a mãe respondeu

Naminé foi correndo para a calçada onde Kairi estava e as duas começaram a andar, mas esta, percebeu o desenho que estava em sua mão

- O que é isso, Naminé? - ela reparava no garoto loiro de olhos azuis do desenho

- Isso? - ela levantava o desenho - É um garoto com o qual eu sonhei! - ela declarou

- Sonhou? Como assim?

- Eu não sei, eu tive um sonho onde estávamos chegando na escola juntos, de mãos dadas, parecíamos um casal ou coisa parecida

- Que romântico - Kairi gostava de historias de amor, mas não achava elas muitos reais

- Ele falou meu nome e eu falei o nome dele, mas não me lembro qual era... - Naminé ficou triste por não saber o nome do garoto

- Naminé, foi só um sonho, talvez esse garoto nem exista - Kairi consolava a amiga

- Mas parecia tão... Real - ela olhava para o desenho, perdida

- Vamos logo, depois você pensa em contos de fadas - Kairi brincou, puxava Naminé pelo braço, a escola era um pouco longe.

Naminé estava pensativa, mas mesmo assim confiante, queria novas experiências esse ano, e não deixaria que nada a impedisse. Kairi sempre foi mais solta, extrovertida e faladeira.

- Oi Kairi, Naminé! - uma garota apareceu de repente

- Oi Selphie - Kairi cumprimentou a garota, de cabelos castanhos que batiam nos ombros e olhos cor de esmeralda, Selphie era muito estudiosa e não gostava que a julgassem pela aparência. Selphie, assim como todos que prestavam atenção, notou a cara emburrada de Naminé

- O que foi, Naminé?

- Ela sonhou uma coisa estranha e tá pensativa - Kairi se intrometeu

- Com o que ela sonhou?

- Com...

- Com nada! Vamos logo, é hora de entrar - Naminé puxava as duas pelo pulso, não queria que mais ninguem soubesse

- Que melhora rápida, não?! - Selphie brincava

- Rápida demais pro meu gosto - Kairi respondia, irônica

Ventus e Roxas estavam no pátio da escola, conversavam sobre vida, família, musica, tudo. Parecia que eram amigos desde o dia em que nasceram, e também parecia que nasceram no mesmo dia.

- Como é uma escola particular? - Roxas estava curioso

- Você estudava na publica?

- Não, estudava em casa! - Roxas respondeu

- Que sorte, estudar em casa! - Ventus brincou, ele gostaria de gostar em casa

- Nem tanta, estudar em casa é escola 24 horas por dia - Roxas respondeu e Ventus paralisou

- Retiro o que disse! - Ventus brincou.

Logo em seguida, três garotas passaram pela frente de Roxas e Ventus. Uma loira, outra ruiva e outra morena, Ventus só percebeu ao ver a cara de curiosidade de Roxas pela loira

- Conhece ela? - Ventus perguntou

- Pior que não - ele respondeu. O Sinal tocou rapidamente, os dois apostaram uma corrida para ver quem chegava primeiro na sala. Depois de subir dois andares de escadas, eles chegaram

- É aqui? - Ventus perguntou

- Parece que sim! Sala 16 - Roxas batia na placa da porta. Ambos sentaram nas primeiras cadeiras, Roxas gostava da frente, Ventus já gostava mais do meio, mas sentou ali mesmo assim. Os alunos foram chegando e se sentando, haviam umas 30 pessoas ali.

Naminé, Kairi e Selphie chegavam juntas na sala.

- Sala 16! Ficamos aqui, Kairi - Naminé falou

- A de vocês também é aqui? - Selphie falava, mostrando o papel com o numero da sua sala

- Não acredito! - Kairi falou

- É Verdade!

- Não o professor chegou, vamos logo! - Kairi entrava correndo e se sentou na primeira cadeira que viu (que não estava na frente, é claro). Naminé e Selphie correram atrás, Naminé sentou na primeira fileira e Selphie ao lado de Kairi. Roxas olhou a garota rapidamente, mas nem conseguiu falar com ela

- Bom dia pessoal! - O Professor falava

- Bom dia! - os alunos respondiam

- Eu sou o professor de física de vocês, meu nome é Touya Kinomoto e eu vou... (o professor continuou falando)

- Ei você! - um garoto atrás de Roxas falou baixinho enquanto o cutucava

- Ah? - ele se assustou - O que foi? - ele olhou para trás

- Seu nome é Roxas?

- Sim, como você...

- Seu lápis, caiu no chão - O garoto interrompeu e deu o lápis a Roxas

- Valeu! - ele se aliviou, como o garoto saberia seu nome

- Eu sou Sora! - o garoto de apresentou

- Eu sou Ventus! - o garoto se intrometeu

- E eu sou Roxas - eles riram e os dois viraram rapidamente pra frente

- Sora?! - Kairi (que estava ao lado do garoto) se impressionou

- Kairi?! É você? - eles eram amigos de infância, mas Sora estudava em uma outra escola então não se viam muito - Você está linda!

- Obrigada! - ela abaixou a cabeça, colocando a franja para trás - Deixei o cabelo crescer!

- Ficou bom! - Sora a elogiou, e ambos ficaram vermelhos. Roxas, Naminé, Selphie e Ventus notaram o comportamento de ambos, acharam fofo e meio estranho. Sora e Kairi viraram para frente, tentavam disfarçar as emoções.

Quando todos viraram para frente, Naminé estava pegando o material na mochila e reparou nos garotos sentados ao seu lado, pegou o caderno de desenho e percebeu a semelhança, entre o garoto do desenho que fez de seus sonhos e os garotos que estavam ao seu lado

- Kairi! - ela cochichou sem virar a cabeça

- O que foi? - Kairi respondeu

- Olha só! - Naminé passou o caderno para a amiga

- É o seu desenho, o que tem?

- Olha do meu lado! - Kairi olhou para a carteira ao lado da amiga e comparou, o desenho era igual ao garoto

- É ele, é o tal garoto! - Kairi ficou animada, mas ainda sussurrava

- Olha mais um pouco - Naminé falou, Kairi olhou um pouco mais a frente e viu outro garoto quase idêntico

- 2 em 1?

- Parece que sim! - Naminé estava assustada

- Senhoritas! - o professor apoiou os braços nas carteira - Querem falar alguma coisa sobre a matéria?

- Sim, física é a ciência que estuda a natureza e seus fenômenos em seus aspectos mais gerais, estou certa? - Kairi não era estudiosa em nada, exceto física. Os garotos ficaram de boca aberta, mas Naminé e Selphie sabiam da inteligência da amiga na matéria

- S-Sim! - o professor ficou de boca aberta, mas logo se recompôs - Qual é o seu nome, minha jovem?

- Kairi - ela respondeu, havia percebido que o professor Touya gostava de joguinhos, e ela adorava esse tipo de professor

- Vamos nos dar muito bem, Kairi - o professor estendeu a mão, gostava de alunos que encaravam seus joguinhos, mas nenhum nunca ganhou

- Igualmente - Kairi o cumprimentou e logo soltou

Todos ficaram com medo do professor, exceto Kairi, ela não se daria por vencida. Roxas ficou olhando para Naminé e sua cara de apavorada, ele queria poder ter feito algo, gostava da garota por algum motivo, seus olhos azul brilhantes raros, eram lindos e daqueles cheios de timidez, iguais aos dele.

- Bom turma, quero que se dividam em grupos d pessoas, por favor - O professor declarou e logo todos começaram a se dividir

- Que tal irmos nós 3? - Selphie perguntou

- É sempre bom termos mais gente, cadê a Aqua? - Naminé a procurava

- Parece que ela faltou! - Kairi também a procurava, reparou nos garotos que também procuravam outras pessoas, lembrou do desenho que tinha nas mãos e se perguntou - "Por que não" mentalmente - Sora! - ela chamou o amigo

Sora levou um susto e se virou - O que foi?

- Quem está no seu grupo?

- O Roxas e o Ventus

- Vamos nos juntar, que tal? - Kairi falava com um sorrisinho pateta, estava fazendo isso pela amiga, mas também se perguntou se não tinha interesse nisso

- O que?! - Naminé e Roxas quase gritaram

- Por mim tudo bem - Ventus falava

- Eu também! - Selphie sentia uma ligação entre Sora e Kairi

- Vamos? - Sora perguntou para Roxas

Roxas pensou em hesitar, mas não encontrava motivos que ele podia falar - T-Tudo bem!

- Que tal, Naminé? - Kairi perguntava

Naminé via o pavor do garoto ao seu lado - Acho melhor não! - ela declarou, não queria que ninguem estivesse no seu grupo por vontade dos outros

- Vai ser legal! - Roxas encorajava a garota, olhando fixamente em seus olhos, ambos ficaram rubros e Naminé esqueceu os pensamentos que tinha a um segundo atrás

- Tudo bem! - Naminé respondia, e mesmo quem não estava na conversa olhou-os, ou melhor, a sala inteira estava olhando

- Ótimo! Vamos lá - Selphie falou. Kairi ficou sentada ao lado de Sora, Roxas ao lado de Naminé e Ventus do outro lado, de frente para Selphie. Naquele momento, Kairi fechou o caderno de desenho que estava em baixo da mesa e guardou na mochila, viu que a amiga estava ficando vermelha por causa que os garotos do desenho estavam um em cada lado seu...

- Agora que todos se juntaram, quero que cada grupo faça uma redação explicando o que é física para apresentar, vocês tem 50 minutos

- Não diga?! - Kairi desafiou, apoiando o queixo na parte de trás das mãos e com um sorriso irônico

- Pois eu digo! E digo que enquanto a turma toda vai fazer 20 linhas, o seu grupo vai fazer 30

- Que coisa! - ela não desarmou o sorriso e isso deixava o professor bravo, mas ele não tomou outra atitude

- Kairi! - Naminé estalava os dedos a sua frente

- Podem começar! - ele apertou um cronômetro marcado para as 9:00, já eram 8:10. Todos olhavam

Todos começaram a trabalhar de imediato

- Tudo bem, são 30 linhas, então que tal cada um fazer um parágrafo de no mínimo 5 linhas? - Ventus falou, ele era bom em planejar as coisas

- OK! - Todo mundo falou, surpreso pelo instinto líder de Ventus.

Os minutos passavam rápido para todos, Naminé tentava prestar a maior atenção possível no texto, mas Roxas estava olhando paralelamente para ela, o que a deixava com calafrios. Kairi estava sempre falando com Sora, e parecia que Selphie estava olhando em vários momentos para Ventus, porem, ele nem percebia. Ninguem podia demorar escrevendo o parágrafo e quem fosse fazer o próximo parágrafo tinha que ler todo o texto até ali. Sora demorou pouco, Naminé e Roxas demoraram um pouco mais, Selphie e Ventus demoraram, mas com a ajuda de Kairi, que fez rapidinho, não gastaram mais de 10 minutos cada. Quando viram, só tinham 4 grupos fazendo o texto, era 8:57 e a aula já estava acabando, então quando Kairi acabou de escrever o ultimo parágrafo, escreveu seu nome atrás da folha, se levantou e foi até a mesa do professor.

- Ora, Ora, 47 minutos! - o professor olhava fixamente para Kairi

- Antes tarde do que nunca! - ela não se deixou abalar e entregou o texto de 42 linhas, ela tinha feito 15 linhas. Quando voltou para a mesa, todos estranhavam o comportamento de ambos, um professor e uma aluna de 15 anos agindo feito crianças, era muito engraçado

- Ótimo, Kairi, porque vocês não brincam de pega-pega no intervalo? - Selphie falou e todos começaram a rir.

- Eu gosto mais de esconde-esconde, você é mais rápida que eu! - Kairi falou enquanto sentava.

3 minutos se passaram o cronômetro apitou

- Pessoal, o tempo acabou! Devolvam suas folhas! - O Professor falou, mas somente 2 grupos deixaram incompleto - Até amanha! - o professor disse enquanto saia da sala...

**No Próximo Capitulo**

Naminé deixa seu caderno de desenho jogado na sala e Roxas o pega e vê o desenho. Kairi tenta se reaproximar de Kairi. Ventus começa a olhar Selphie com outros olhos

Roxas era um garoto órfão que morava em The World, uma cidade onde as pessoas pensam só em si mesma, após seus pais morrerem quando ele tinha 6 anos, Roxas foi morar com seu primo Axel, de 18 anos. Quando Axel precisa mudar para Destiny City, Roxas conhece Naminé, uma garota timida, mas com um coração puro e cheio de luz.


	2. As Aparências Enganam?

**Capitulo 2: As Aparências Enganam?**

Quando o professor saiu da sala, todos arrumaram as carteiras onde estavam, sentaram e começaram a torcer para o intervalo chegar rápido, mas não chegou. Depois das aulas de Matemática e Geografia extremamente longas, o intervalo chegou

- Vamos pessoal! - o professor falava na porta, esperando os alunos irem para o pátio.

- Vamos, Naminé - Kairi chamava a amiga

- Só um minutinho! - Naminé respondeu e a amiga iria esperar no pátio mesmo. Naminé procurava seu caderno de desenho, queria terminar o desenho, mas sem querer bateu o cotovelo na mesa, que caiu - Só me faltava essa! - ela ficou aborrecida.

Roxas que estava saindo, viu a colega e decidiu ajudar

- Isto é seu? - Roxas falou, entregando uma lapiseira a Naminé, que corou

- É sim! - ela demorou para responder e olhava para Roxas com uma cara tímida, mas Roxas ainda ajudava-a

- Seu nome é Naminé, não é? - ele perguntava

- Sim, sou eu!

- Estávamos no mesmo grupo e eu nem sabia seu nome! - ele riu e ela correspondeu

- O seu é Roxas, acertei?

- Sim! - ele falou, pegando um caderno de desenho em baixo da mesa - Você desenha? - ele folheava as paginas do caderno

- Não! - Naminé arrancou o caderno de sua mão - É que esses desenhos são bem pessoais - ela falava

- Tudo bem! - Roxas ficou assustado, mas todos tinham segredos - Então, Naminé, você desenha? - ele falou em um tom debochado

- Sim, eu desenho sobre os meus sonhos - pausa - toda a manhã

- Que legal! - Ele falou, e ambos se olhavam, estavam com uma certa vergonha e timidez

- Naminé, se você não vier agora, eu vou... - Kairi se calou, viu que a amiga estava com um garoto, isso não era muito típico de Naminé - Quer saber, você tem todo o tempo do mundo! - Kairi disse, saindo da sala

- Espera... - quando a garota tentou explicar, Kairi já tinha saído

- Tudo bem! Vai lá - Roxas falou

- Obrigada - ela pegou o caderno que deixou em cima da mesa e foi correndo para Kairi. Roxas gostava do jeito de Naminé, por algum motivo, ele queria estar com ela.

- Ei, Roxas! - Ventus estalava os dedos para o amigo, que estava no mundo da lua - Acorda

- O que foi, Ventus?

- Eu que pergunto, a Naminé saiu daqui correndo e você tá paralisado - Ele estava confuso

- Nada, eu só tava falando com ela! - Roxas explicou e Ventus, ao perceber que o amigo estava rubro, pensava que algo aconteceu

- Só conversando? - Ventus testou-o

- Só conversando - ele repetiu, com humor - Onde está o Sora?

- No pátio! Vamos procurá-lo - ambos foram porta a fora.

Sora estava conversando com Kairi no pátio, eles botavam o papo em dia, afinal, fazia quase 5 anos que não se viam.

- Kairi, quando conheceu a Naminé? - Sora perguntava

- Aos 11 anos, estávamos no parque, começamos a conversar, trocamos e-mails e telefones, foi bom e viramos melhores amigas

- Que historia curta! - ele brincava

- Não é? - Kairi correspondia a risada. Eles estavam como a 5 anos atrás, quando Sora teve que estudar em outra escola e eles ainda eram garotos, Kairi lembrava muito daquela parte de sua vida - Sora? - ela chamou a amigo - Porque você voltou? - ela perguntava de cabeça baixa

- Bom, eu estava quase no topo na lista de espera e quando vários alunos foram reprovados, conseguiram uma vaga pra mim - ele contava - Mas não sabia que ia te encontrar aqui - ele sorriu

- É bom você estar aqui! - Kairi pegava a mão do amigo

- É bom estar aqui! - eles sorriam um para o outro

- Kairi! - Naminé que estava um pouco longe gritou, ela corria e quando alcançou Kairi, falou - O que você queria falar comigo?

- Bem... O que aconteceu, como é que foi com o Roxas? - ela estava curiosa, mas falou com se não fosse nada

- O que? Era só isso?

- O que tem o Roxas? - Sora estava confuso

- É que a Naminé tá meio afim dele! - Kairi soltou

- Kairi!

- O Roxas também falou de você, Naminé! - Sora falou e as ambas ficaram caladas por um segundo

- Bem... - pausa - o que ele falou? - Naminé tentava perguntar como se não fosse nada, mas ficou rubra

- Bom, ele falou que você tem lindos olhos azuis - Sora falou a verdade, Naminé estava envergonhada por saber disso, preferia nunca ter perguntado, Kairi viu e tinha que fazer algo

- Sora, depois a gente se vê, toma o meu E-mail - ela escrevia em um papel que tinha no bolso e deu a Sora

- Até mais! - ele pegou o papel com uma mão e dava tchau com a outra. Roxas e Ventus (que estavam procurando-o faz tempo) acharam ele poucos minutos depois, ele olhava para o E-mail de Kairi como se fosse um enigma, eles perceberam.

- Não acha que ele tá meio estranho?! - Roxas sussurrava

- É, mas ele só ta olhando para um papel - Ventus falava

- Vamos ver, né! - Roxas falou e eles foram se aproximando de Sora por trás - O que tem aqui? - Roxas falou, lendo o papel e assustando Sora

- O que! - Sora gritou de susto, não queria que eles vissem o e-mail

- Você tá bem? - Ventus perguntou

- Claro que não, que susto! - ele estava com a mão no peito, procurando fôlego

- É o e-mail da Kairi? - Roxas tinha visto o papel, deixar de perguntar era impossível

- Não! - Sora tentava se defender

- Então porque está escrito "Kairi_16 "? - Roxas tinha uma boa memória - Que outra Kairi você conhece? - ele perguntava, tentava empurrar Sora contra a parede, e funcionou, ele não tinha mais escapatória

- Tá bom, é da Kairi, ela tava aqui a alguns minutos com a Naminé

- Com a Naminé? - Roxas ficava rubro

**Alguns Minutos Atrás**

Kairi afastou Naminé de Sora, viu que a amiga estava perdendo o controle e sabia que seu pavio era um pouco curto

- Sua boba, não pode ficar vermelha sempre que alguém encosta no nome do Roxas - Kairi repreendeu a amiga, e está ficou surpresa, estava tão na cara?

- Mas, eu não fiquei...

- Não negue, eu vi e acho que o Sora viu também, sorte que o Roxas não estava lá - ela interrompeu-a

- Mas, eu nem sei porque eu faço isso - Naminé olhava para o chão - E você com o Sora?

- O que isso tem haver?

- Garotas! - Selphie chegou e se intrometeu, a coisa estava ficando preta - Tem gente olhando! - ela falou e as duas olharam para os lados, vendo olhos as perseguindo

- Desculpa, gente! - Naminé falou e foi salva pelo gongo, o sinal do intervalo bateu - Graças a deus, vamos logo! - ela falou, correndo as escadas para a sala.

- Fazer o que? Vamos - Selphie falou e Kairi foi atrás dela.

Roxas, Sora e Ventus também voltaram correndo para a sala, mas no caminho...

- Então quer dizer que a Naminé estava com você? - Roxas ficou com ciúmes

- Bom... Ela estava comigo e com a Kairi! - Sora explicou - Porque? - ele nem percebeu o ciúmes do amigo

- Por nada! - ele disfarçou, Sora caiu mas Ventus, não. Depois de uma caminhada longa, eles foram os últimos a chegar na sala, Kairi, Naminé e Selphie, olhavam fixamente para Sora, Roxas e Ventus respectivamente, todos eles correspondiam ao olhar, gostavam das colegas, Ventus porem, era o único que via Selphie como uma amiga qualquer. Após se sentarem, continuaram olhando para as colegas, exceto Ventus, mas foram distraídos por...

- Turma, boa tarde, sou a professora Sakura e vou dar aula de educação fisica para vocês! - A Professora tinha cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes e um sorriso doce, parecia uma criança de tão jovem, cercando os 20 anos.

- Boa tarde, Professora Sakura! - a turma respondeu, todos gostaram da professora quase que imediatamente, exceto Selphie, que não detestava a matéria e queria faltar todos os dias em que tivesse educação física

- Qual é o seu nome? - a professora perguntou a Selphie

- Selphie - ela respondeu

- Que nome lindo! - ela elogiou-a - Não se preocupe, eu vou fazer a matéria ser bem fácil! - Sakura falou, percebeu que a menina não gostava muito de esportes

- Obrigado! - ela falou por falar, não gostava de Educação Física mesmo que fosse fácil, mas a professora mantinha o sorriso

- Bom turma, hoje vamos treinar Atletismo, desçam todos para o pátio, por favor! - ela falava e esperava todos saírem da sala

- Bem, lá vamos nós! - Selphie reclamava.

Todos desceram com animação, e logo que chegaram lá, viram as caixas de areia para salto triplo, era bem razoável, todos os alunos estudaram isso, mas poucos já fizeram um salto triplo. Quando a professora chegou, separou os 30 alunos em 3 grupos de 10

- As regras são simples, vocês tem que pular 3 vezes com saltos o mais largo possível, as duas pessoas que fizerem um menor salto irão ser eliminadas, o outro passa - Sakura explicou - entenderam?

- Sim! - A Turma respondeu. Naminé e Roxas estavam no mesmo grupo, Sora sozinho no segundo e Kairi, Ventus e Selphie no terceiro

- Os primeiros são Naminé, Xion e Duda - a professora falou e os 3 foram para as caixas de areia. Kairi queria torcer pela amiga, mas ela estava com sua colega de equipe e não podia

- Vai lá, Naminé, você consegue! - Roxas gritou. Aquilo deixou Naminé paralisada, mas com o incentivo de Roxas, ela não podia perder! Quando a professora soprou o apito, elas deram o salto, Xion e Duda foram eliminadas por pouco, enquanto Naminé passou.

- Eu sabia! - Kairi gritou, sem querer e todos olharam revoltados para ela - Quer dizer, eu sabia que a Xion não era de nada! - ela se defendeu e safou-se por pouco.

Oito rodadas depois, Roxas, Naminé, Kairi e Ventus não tinham sido eliminados, era a vez de Kino, Maru e Selphie .

- Me desejem sorte! - Selphie falou a Ventus e Kairi

- Boa sorte! - Ventus e Kairi incentivaram. Quando chegaram na caixa de areia, Selphie estava com uma angustia, tinha medo de não conseguir

- Uma coisa, pessoal, a partir de agora, eliminaremos somente uma pessoa! - A Professora avisou e aquilo deixou os alunos aliviados, as chances de ganhar eram maiores agora. Ao soprar do apito, eles pularam com toda a distancia possível, então, Kino ficou em primeiro e Selphie em segundo, Maru tinha perdido e todos ficaram pasmos

- Ela ganhou? - Kairi se perguntava

- Parece que sim! - Ventus não estava surpreso, via um potencial em Selphie.

- Parabéns, agora só temos 11 atletas - A Professora brincou.

Conforme as rodadas passavam, vários alunos iam sendo eliminados, na Rodada 12, Ventus foi eliminado e na rodada 14, Kairi. Na rodada 17, haviam apenas 4 alunos: Naminé e Roxas da primeira equipe, Sora da segunda equipe e Selphie da terceira.

- Bom, como temos 4 pessoas, vamos fazer uma eliminação final, ou seja, 3 rodadas, cada uma elimina um, entendido?

- Sim! - os participantes de pé falaram.

Na Rodada 17, Naminé foi eliminada, ela estava triste e estava ao lado de Kairi e Ventus na bancada, mas ainda mantinha suas esperanças para Roxas

Na Rodada 18, Sora foi eliminado e se juntou a bancada. Na Rodada 19, Selphie e Roxas não estavam mais se agüentando em pé, era só mais um salto para um deles cair no chão.

- Vocês estão bem? - a professora perguntava, preocupada - Tomem um pouco de água - ela estendia a garrafinha a eles, ambos tomaram e estavam prontos para a ultima parte

- Quem vocês acham que ganha? - Sora perguntava

- A Selphie tem muita determinação, porem, Roxas da pulos bem largos - Ventus explicava - Pra quem você torce Naminé? - ele perguntou

- Eu? - pausa - Bem, não sei! - ela estava indecisa, Kairi e Ventus notavam se longe - "A Selphie é minha amiga, mas eu gosto do Roxas, e agora!" - Naminé pensava

- Eu torço pra Selphie - Kairi falou - Vai lá, Selphie! - ela gritou

- Vamos lá vocês dois, mostrem o seu melhor! - Naminé gritou, como não arranjava uma opinião, ficou com o empate

Ao soar do apito, eles fizeram o salto triplo e quem ganhou foi...

No Próximo Capitulo:

Selphie e Roxas finalmente desempatam esse confronto; Roxas fica confuso sobre seus sentimentos com Naminé e a convida para sair; Kairi e Sora são colocados juntos em um trabalho de Historia; Selphie tenta se aproximar de Ventus


	3. Coragem! Coragem?

**Capitulo 3: Coragem?**

**Narração ON**

Quando estamos na escolinha e batemos em alguém, a professora sempre diz "Pede desculpa!", e isso quase sempre é da boca pra fora, mas quando crescemos, não existe mas essa coisa de desculpas falsas, desculpas verdadeiras e convincentes são o tudo ou nada de qualquer discussão. Mas e se você fosse testemunha de uma briga entre dois amigos seus, o que você faria?

**Narração OFF**

Quando a professora soprou o apito, Roxas e Selphie correram na velocidade do vento, era tudo ou nada, a água ou vinho, vencer ou perder. Cada um tinha seus motivos para vencer, Selphie queria provar que podia ser boa em um esporte e impressionar Ventus, mas Roxas também queria impressionar Naminé, que estava lhe dando a maior força.

- Ahhh? - todos se surpreendiam com o vencedor. Roxas tinha ganhado por pouco de Selphie, e essa, ao ver que quase ganhou, ficou triste

- Parabéns, Roxas! - ela deu um abraço no amigo, queria terminar aquilo bem

- Mas...

- Eu sei que perdi... - Selphie saiu do abraço - ...mas nunca tinha chegado tão longe - ela sorria, escondendo a tristeza e Roxas percebia, mas entraria no papel

- Obrigado, você é uma ótima atleta, Selphie! - ele elogiou-a

- Obrigada! - ela falou e correu até a professora - Professora, posso ir ao banheiro? - ela pediu

- Claro! - ela pegou o crachá em seu bolso e deu a Selphie - Selphie! - ela chamou

- O que?!

- Volte logo, os vencedores ganham medalhas! - Ela falou, aquilo seria uma surpresa, porem, Selphie estava triste

- Tudo bem! - mesmo assim, ela não se animou.

Naminé, Ventus, Sora e Kairi descerem correndo para dar os parabéns a Roxas, ele estava feliz e alegre, nunca tinha ganhado nada na vida

- Parabéns, Roxas! - Naminé abraçou-o, esquecer por um momento seus pensamentos e logo mais pensava que era loucura, então saiu do abraço - Desculpa, foi só uma empolgação! - ela falou, envergonhada, e ele dava uma risada de canto

- Parabéns! - Ventus deu um toquinho para seu amigo

- Valeu! - ele falou

- Pessoal, eu vou no banheiro - Ventus falou e saiu correndo para a professora, essa lhe deu um crachá extra.

- Acham que ele vai falar com a Selphie? - Naminé perguntou a todos

- Acho que não, eles mal se conhecem - Kairi falou, pessimista

- Quem sabe! - Sora e Roxas falaram, quase que automaticamente.

Naminé tinha acertado em cheio, de fato, Selphie estava no banheiro feminino do primeiro andar, estava pensativa e secando as lagrimas com um papel higiênico, Ventus procurou-a no banheiro de baixo, mas nem sinal dela, quando chegou lá, ele ouviu um choro triste e entrou, sem ligar para a placa da porta

- Selphie? - ele entrava no banheiro

- Ventus? - ela olhava para o colega com cara de choque - Ficou louco, vão te bater se ficar aqui! - ela correu para ele, pegou seu pulso e tentava tira-lo do banheiro

- Não me importo! - Ventus falou, se soltando e pegando o pulso de Selphie, que parou, quando imaginou na hipótese dele se preocupar com ela - Me fala, o que foi

- Porque haveria alguma coisa! - Selphie era aquele tipo de gente que não gosta de chamar as atenções para si, muito menos chorar

- Você esta chorando, e isso não me engana! - ele falou, enquanto ela virava para ele, sem olhar nos seus olhos

- Por nada, vamos voltar...

- É por causa da competição? - ele sabia desde o inicio que era isso, mas queria testá-la - Se for isso, ninguem ganha sempre, e um dia você ganha! - ele deu um sorriso, e ela olhou em seus olhos, com um sorriso de boca fechada e ficando vermelha

- Não me acha boba?

- Todo mundo chora! - Ventus falou. O Sinal da ultima aula tocou, era hora de ir embora

- "Que coisa" - Selphie pensou - Vamos lá - ela correu, indo para a sala de aula. Quando eles iam para a sala de aula, Naminé e Roxas que estavam na frente do resto da sala viram e pararam

- Acha que eles..., sabe né! - Roxas falou

- Não! Selphie nunca namorou, não acho que seja não simples pra ela - Naminé respondeu, olhando com um sorriso fechado e bem nos olhos de Roxas, esse correspondeu

- Será que os dois pombinhos podem sair da frente? - Kairi falou, com uma carranca e eles devolveram com uma maior - Que foi? A Porta é uma só! - ela abriu os braços separando-os, eles a seguiram

- Ela é só um pouco, impaciente - Naminé defendeu-a, olhando-o, apesar de tudo, era sua amiga ali

- Não me diga! - Roxas a olhou, como se dissesse "Eu percebi", ela deu um sorriso de canto e virou a cabeça pra frente

- Estou ouvindo! - Kairi gritou, sua audição era ótima.

Todos chegaram, arrumaram os materiais e esperavam pelas novas carteirinhas

- Emma, Ana... - a professora entregava as carteirinhas

- 'Me passa seu facebook' - Roxas sussurrou, dando um papelzinho com caneta a Naminé, que o colocou lá

- 'Aqui está' - Naminé escrevia rápido, duas paginas de um livro por aula

- 'Sora, coloca o seu também' - Roxas entregou-os a Sora

- 'Toma' - ele colocou-o rápido

- Sora! - a professora chamou, dando-lhe a carteirinha

- Tchau, professora - ele saiu da sala e ia para casa, queria descansar

- Tchau - ela falou - Kairi! - a professora chamou, e esta logo pegou a carteirinha

XX

- Sora! - ela chamava o amigo - Espera ai

- Oi Kairi! Ainda mora no mesmo lugar?

- Sim, e você se mudou?

- Sim, eu passo pela sua rua quando vou pra escola!

- Legal, e ai Sora, quando você se mudou?

- A alguns dias, sabe os meus pais...

XX

- Ventus, Selphie... - a professora continuava, Ventus pegou a carteirinha e esperou Selphie

- Selphie, me passa seu telefone? - ele meio que perguntou e ela ficou um pouco envergonhada

- Claro! - ela falava o telefone, e logo se despediu do colega, tinha que ir rápido pra casa

- Tchau, Ventus! - ela falou quando estava no portão, dando tchau

- 'Tchau, Ventus!' - Naminé (que estava esperando-a) imitou a amiga

- Não enche, Naminé

- Naminé! - Roxas gritou, correndo e abanando o braço

- Eu te espero? - Selphie perguntou

- Pode esperar! - Naminé falou, de um jeito debochado, a amiga já estava saindo de cena

- Naminé, bem...

- O que foi, aconteceu alguma coisa? - ela se preocupou, olhando nos olhos de Roxas

- Não, é que... - pausa (Naminé ficava ainda mais preocupada) - você quer sair comigo? - ele soltou, Naminé pensava em algo horrível, não um convite, mas ao ver o amigo rubro, ficaria sem graça em dizer não, e ela gostou de vê-lo assim, alem de não querer dizer "não"

- Sim! - ela falou, animada

- Sim? - Roxas ficou surpreso

- É, claro, você é meu amigo Roxas, porque eu diria não? - Naminé explicava, mas estava meio nervosa com o encontro

- Bem... - ele pensava em um motivo - Tudo bem, a que horas você quer sair?

- As seis seria bom, eu tenho aula de artes as três - Naminé estava feliz

- Tudo bem, é...

- Naminé... - Selphie gritava de com uma voz cantante

- Já vou! - ela gritou - Conversamos por e-mail?

- Tá legal! - ele via ela se afastar

- Naminé...!

- Estou indo! - ela corria, Selphie era muito insistente

XX

- Desculpa, Roxas, esqueci o material na sala, vamos? - Ventus apareceu de repente, e viu Roxas com um sorriso fechado, mas de orelha a orelha - Você está bem - ele falou ,fazendo Roxas voltar a si

- Claro, vamos! - ele andou na frente e Ventus o seguia

- Kairi, você tem namorado? - Sora perguntava, não era muito discreto, mas Sora não tinha essa qualidade. Kairi fez não com a cabeça

- Nunca tive, alguns garotos me pediram algumas vezes, porem, eu não os via com esses olhos! - ela explicou, olhando para baixo - E você? - ela olhou para Sora

- Bem, é... - ele tentava explicar - Eu pedi uma garota em namoro uma vez, ficamos juntos por umas semanas, mas eu terminei tudo! - ele explicou

- Sinto muito! - Kairi falou, com pena

- Tudo bem! Já faz um tempo, eu superei! - Sora estava com um sorriso, pra Kairi, essa correspondeu com uma risada

- Bem, chegamos! - ela parou em frente a casa - Até mais, Sora!

- Tchau, Kairi - ele dava um tchau com a mão e Kairi ficava vermelha, tirando os fones de ouvido. Kairi entrou dentro de casa, rapidamente

- O que foi filha, está vermelha! - a mãe da garota ficou preocupada

- Não é nada, lembra do Sora, aquele garoto que morava por aqui?

- Sim! Ele se mudou, não foi?

- Ele voltou! - Kairi falou, animada e pulando - Ahh, eu vou pro quarto! - ela correu nas escadas

- Agora tá explicado! - A Mãe falou

Era 13:00, todos já tinham chegado em casa, mas Naminé continuava a pintar seu desenho, estava com uma mão apoiando o queixo e a outro com os lápis, ela já estava dando os retoques finais, não gostava que nenhum desenho seu ficasse ruim, ela ficava sozinha de tarde, seus pais trabalhavam e não tinha irmãos. Ela achava que o menino de seus sonhos era Roxas, mas quando lembrava que ele tinha uma espécie de "clone", ficava confusa. Ela terminou o desenho e fechou o caderno de desenho, pegou o Netbook e entrou no facebook

- Que rapidez! - ela falava, vendo que Roxas já havia enviado o convite, ela obviamente, aceitou, Kairi, Selphie e Roxas estavam on-line, mas Naminé só começou a falar com a Kairi

**Mensagens ON**

- Oi Kairi, como é que vai?

- Bem, eu tava com o Sora

- Depois eu adiciono ele

Kairi, eu tenho uma bomba!

- Então fala, sabe q eu ñ gosto de suspense

- Roxas me convidou pra sair!

- Que bom! Você tem um encontro!

- Não sei se é bem um encontro

- É tão obvio

- Se acha?

- Claro Naminé, que hrs vai ser?

- As 7

- Então!

Provavelmente ele vai deixar você em casa e vão se beijar! - Kairi de contos de fadas

- Beijar? - Se estivesse falando, Naminé gaguejaria

- Obvio, mas ñ use batom vermelho, use rosa! - Kairi falou, estava sendo o cupido de Naminé

- Para com isso, Kairi, somos amigos, entendeu?

- Tá bom, srta. Best friend, eu vou pro tênis agora, me liga se precisar de alguma coisa!

- Tá bom, xau! - Naminé digitou e Kairi já tinha desligado

**Mensagens OFF**

- Naminé ficou meio angustiada, e pensava se esse encontro era uma boa ideia

Roxas estava conversando com Sora no facebook, era um bate papo de mais ou menos meia hora, tinham muito assunto!

**Mensagens ON**

- Como assim vc chamou a Naminé pra sair?

- Chamando! O que tem de errado?

- Ela aceitou?

- Sim, vamos sair as 7

- Usa camisa pólo, garotas gostam disso!

- Desde quando entende disso?

- Desde o ano passado, mas eu ñ me meto na vida dos outros

KKKKKK

Agora eu vou sair, xau!

- Xau

**Mensagens OFF**

Em seu tempo livre, Roxas gostava de escrever, ele escrevia uma nova Fanfic, um romance, ele gostava de Rock, Pop, mas em leituras ele gostava de romances, em filmes... Gostava de comédias. Roxas pensava em seu encontro com Naminé, iria ser bom, ruim, mais ou menos, o que ele faria, botava a mão no cabelo e enrolava-o, como é que iria ser agora?!

- Bom... Eu vou mais é almoçar! - ele falou, abaixou a tampo do Notebook e foi para a cozinha, ele aprendeu a cozinhar com sua mãe, ela era uma boa doceira e Roxas aprendeu tudo com ela, ele resolveu fazer cupcakes, mas antes ,passou uma mensagem para Naminé, e outra para Ventus

"Que tal irmos ao cinema" - para Naminé

"To fazendo Cupcakes, vem me ajudar" - para Ventus

Uma hora depois, mais ou menos as duas e meia, Naminé estava indo pegar o ônibus para a escola de artes, lá tinha cursos de teatro, dança, musica, e desenho, que era a especialidade de Naminé, sempre encontrava Kairi no ônibus e conversava com ela

- Tudo bem, Kairi! - ela avistou a amiga em pé, com uma roupa rosa e short curto (Roupa de Kingdom Hearts II) o ônibus estava lotado

- Mais ou menos, tem um monte de gente aqui! - Kairi estava suando antes mesmo de começar a jogar

- Mas estamos no outono, não está tão calor! - ela lembrou a colega

- Helô... Eu to de pólo! - ela cantarolou

- E eu to de calça! - ela falou, rindo da amiga, e está, deu um suspiro, como se fosse um "tá rindo de que?"

- Já decidiu se vai pro encontro com Roxas?

- Eu já disse que vou!

- Não custa perguntar, afinal, todos mudam de ideia

- Não vou mudar de ideia, nós vamos ao cinema! - Naminé se defendeu, quando Kairi começava a falar de garotos, ela tinha que fazer algo

- Cinema? - ela ficou pensativa - É bastante típico! - ela deu risada e Naminé correspondeu, foi quando o ponto de Kairi chegou - Chegou a minha hora... - ela descia do ônibus - Não esquece, batom rosa! - ela gritou antes de sair

- Tá bom! - Naminé batia o pé, estava ficando nervosa com isso

XX

- Acho que a Naminé se apaixona hoje! - Kairi falou sozinha, andando em direção a escola que ficava perto dali


	4. O Encontro - Parte 1

**No Ultimo Capitulo**

- Como assim você chamou a Naminé pra sair? - Sora perguntava para Roxas

- Chamando, quando o problema?

- Ela aceitou?

- Roxas me convidou pra sair! - Naminé falava com Kairi

- Que bom, você tem um encontro, a que horas vai ser?

- As 7! - Naminé estava meio envergonhada

- Selphie, me passa seu telefone? - Ventus meio que perguntou, deixando-a envergonhada

- Tudo bem! - ela falou, Selphie era bastante responsável e tinha que ir pra casa...

**Agora...**

- Acho que a Naminé se apaixona hoje! - Kairi falou sozinha, andando em direção a escola que ficava perto dali. Quando chegou lá, toda a turma já havia chegado, Kairi sentou na arquibancada, a quadra era grande e parecia profissional.

- Turma, hoje temos um novo aluno! - O Treinador falou e o garoto entrou pelo portão - Ai está ele - Kairi ficou chocada

- Sora?! - ela se espantou e pulou

- Kairi?! - ele gritou e alternavam o olhar entre ambos

- Estou vendo que já se conhecem! - O treinador falou irônico - Este é Sora, ele se mudou e foi transferido de outra unidade - ele explicou - Agora, vamos ver como você joga Sora! Escolha um adversário - O treinador escrevia em um papel e Sora rodou os olhos sobre a multidão, por fim...

- A Kairi! - ele desafiou, jogava com sua amiga durante a infância, queria saber se a garota tinha melhorado, pois ela sempre perdia

- "O que?" - A garota pensou, e ficou pálida, porem, ela era a melhor jogadora da turma

- Tudo bem, Kairi, prepare-se...

Roxas estava sendo um desastre, por algum motivo, sua receita de cupcakes não estava saindo bem

- O que é agora?! - ele gritou, tinha ouvido a campainha e estava todo sujo de farinha, não era seu dia - Que foi? - Roxas estava impaciente e viu que era só Ventus

- Calma ai, porque está de avental? - Ventus ria, olhando a cara de Roxas toda suja de farinha

- Não sabia? É o primeiro de abril! - Roxas tinha o dom do sarcasmo

- Mentira, é primeiro de fevereiro! - Ventus mostrava a data no relógio

- Você vai entrar? - ele ficava impaciente

- Calma, já to entrando

- Como eu posso ter calma? São 3:30, os Cupcakes não ficam bons, a cozinha tá uma zona e preciso arrumar tudo isso até as 6 horas! - Roxas botava a mão na cabeça

- Está fazendo Cupcakes? - Ventus ficava curioso

- Sim! - Roxas ficou envergonhado por dizer, mas pra que mentir

- Eu aprendi a fazer quando tinha dez anos, quer ajuda? - Ventus ofereceu, viu que o amigo estava muito irritado

- Claro! - ele aceitou na hora.

Ventus era melhor que Roxas na cozinha, apesar de não gostar nadinha de cozinhar, ele nunca negaria ajuda a um amigo...

Selphie estava assistindo TV em casa, ela morava com seus pais e sua irmã mais velha, Serah, que era em quem Selphie se inspirava, a irmã era educada, divertida e responsável

- Oi Selphie! - A garota chegava da faculdade e sentava no sofá, e logo se percebia a cara tensa da garota - Que cara é essa? - Serah ria, fazendo Selphie sair da lua

- Nenhuma! - ela saiu do transe, mas ainda estava pensativa - Não vai trabalhar?! - Selphie tentava puxar assunto

- Hoje eu só chego as 5! - Serah ainda estranhava os momentos atrás - Fala! Como foi o primeiro dia? - Serah podia ser educada, mas ainda assim era curiosa

- Bem... - ela pensava em contar sobre Ventus - ...eu quase venci a competição de salto triplo! - mas não contou

- Mentira! - Serah sabia que a irmã odiava esportes

- É Verdade, olha aqui! - ela mostrou a medalha de prata em seu pescoço e a irmã de boca aberta

- Meus parabéns! - ela dava um abraço na irmã - Mas ainda assim não ganha de mim! - Serah saiu do abraço e brincou

- Quer apostar?

- É salto triplo, não temos caixas de areia! - Selphie ria

- Verdade! - ela correspondeu ao riso e as duas pararam em pouco tempo

- Serah... - Selphie chamava a irmã

- Pode falar!

- Você acredita em amor a primeira vista? - Selphie soltou e entregou as cartas para Serah, a mesma não havia ficado surpresa, pois Selphie tinha 14 anos, era a idade do amor

- Depende - Serah falou, e as duas começaram a se olhar nos olhos - Se as duas pessoas sentirem esse amor a primeira vista - ela completou, deixando Selphie feliz e mais calma, Serah deu um sorriso

- Obrigada - Selphie estava agradecida

- Não tem de que! - ela voltou sua atenção para TV - Quer saber, eu vou fazer uma pipoca! - ela jogou a almofada para Selphie, enquanto levantava do sofá e ia para a cozinha

- Faz com chocolate! - Selphie gritou e decidiu começar a escutar musica...

- Tudo bem, só tem uma regra- o treinador explicava (gritando) a competição para Kairi e Sora - O primeiro tenista que ganhar 3 sets ganha, ok?

- Ok?!- ambos já na quadra e com as raquetes nas mãos, gritaram

- Pronto pra perder, Sora? - Kairi brincava, ela tinha conhecimento de suas habilidades

- Vai achando! - Mas Sora também era um ótimo tenista, e ouviu o treinador soprar o apito.

Sora sacou a bola e Kairi rebateu com facilidade, porem, foi só ela devolver a bola que ela voltou mais forte...

- "O que?!" - ela pensava com os olhos arregalados, Sora tinha melhorado daqueles anos pra cá

**Flashback ON**

Sora e Kairi estão na quadra de tênis da avó de Kairi

- Vamos lá, Sora! - Kairi gritava, após matar a décima bola seguida de Sora

- Para de se exibir, Kairi! - ele reclamava, perdendo fôlego

- Preguiçoso! - Kairi xingava, gostava de jogar

- Algum dia, ainda vou ganhar de você! - Sora prometia, e ele sempre cumpria suas promessas...

**Flashback OFF**

- Bela tentativa, mas esse dia ainda não chegou! - Ela gritava para Sora, lembrando da cena

- Quem disse que não? - Ele também lembrava da cena.

Era a vez de Kairi sacar, ela botou toda a sua força do saque e fez um ponto direto, ela riu para Sora, mas este não se impressionou em nada, sabia de sua habilidade

- O que me diz? - ela sorria

- Você não mudou nada! - Sora estava com um sorriso de canto sarcástico, deixando-a brava, ou seja, o bicho ia pegar!

Na escola de artes, a professora de Naminé pediu que cada um fizesse um desenho sobre um desejo, uma expectativa, um sonho... Alguns desenharam seus futuros trabalhos, outros seus futuros presentes, e outros seus sonhos, Naminé estava nesse ultimo grupo

- O que você esta desenhando, Naminé? - Aqua, a colega de Naminé, estava ao seu lado e se esgueirava para ver sua tela

- Algo que eu sonhei! - ela olhava sorridente para Aqua, com o pincel na mão

- Não é um garoto? - Aqua falava curiosa

- Sim, eu sonhei com ele ontem, e acho que sei quem é - ainda sorridente - conheci ele hoje

- Mas que sorte - Aqua era uma boa amiga, ela tinha um bom coração e boa ouvinte também - Acha que é amor?

- Acho que sim! - Naminé se animava

- É mesmo um desenho muito bonito - uma garota apareceu por trás, surpreendendo-as

- Que susto, Chiharu! - Aqua botava a mão no peito

- Não é aquele garoto novo? - Chiharu estudava na mesma escola de Naminé, mas ficava no fundo e raramente falava

- Qual deles? - Naminé brincou, comparando Roxas com Ventus

- Não são dois? - ela brincou - Enfim, me empresta um pouco de roxo? - Chiharu pedia

- Tudo bem! - Naminé dava a tinta a ela

- Obrigada! - ela dava um tchau com a mão

- Dois? - Aqua esperava a garota sair para falar

- Roxas e Ventus, mas se for realmente amor... - ela hesitava em falar - esquece - Naminé ficou vermelha e por esse motivo, Aqua resolveu deixá-la em paz. Naminé continuava a pintar seu desenho, estava pouco ligando para o tempo, pensando na noite de hoje, nas noites que poderiam vir, e se aquilo que sentia por Roxas, era amor

- "Mas e se tiver algo a ver com Ventus" - ela ficava pensativa. Naminé estava quase terminando de pintar seu desenho e bem a tempo, pois só tinha 15 minutos para as 4:30 (hora em que a aula acabava), mas ela pouco ligava, aproveitaria todo o tempo que lhe restasse. Após terminar, ela olhava para sua obra apaixonada - "Acho que é um dos melhores que já fiz!" - ela pensou, pegou a tela e levou até a professora Tomoyo, ela era boa em tudo relacionado a artes, atuar, desenhar, e principalmente cantar, sua voz era de um anjo

- Mas que lindo, Naminé! - a professora pegava as obras nas mãos - Quer levar pra casa? - Tomoyo percebia que a cara da garota era de uma apaixonada, apesar de não ser casada, Tomoyo era um ótimo cupido, e uma ótima professora

- Eu posso?! - Naminé entregou as cartas por ficar tão animada

- Claro, pegue uma sacola - A professora tirava-a da gaveta - Agora só espere secar e leve-a pra casa, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem, professora! - Naminé se dirigia ao seu lugar, enquanto a professora colocava o desenho apoiado na parede

Roxas e Ventus tinham feito a maior bagunça, mas enfim, conseguiram fazer um bom trabalho com os Cupcakes, já haviam limpado tudo e agora saboreavam a obra de arte na frente do videogame, estavam jogando Mortal Kombat

- Para com isso, Roxas! - Ventus gritava, não agüentava perder

- Ganhei! - Roxas jogava o controle pra cima, olhando para Ventus e se exibindo

- Revanche? - Ventus desafiou

- Pode ser - Roxas mordia o cupcake de morango - Quem ganhar, fica com o de Chocolate

- Tudo bem! - Ventus topava tudo. Após outra derrota com seu amado Raiden, Roxas havia ganhado novamente com Kitana

- Ganhei de novo!

- Que injustiça! - Ventus reclamou, jogando o controle sobre o sofá

Pronto para morder o Cupcake, Roxas pensou alto e falou - Vou guardar esse aqui! - ele ia para a cozinha

- Porque?

- Porque eu não vou comer - ele virou a cabeça, explicando

- Mas eu sei quem vai comer! - Ventus cochichou

- O que foi?! - mas Roxas ouviu de qualquer jeito

- Nada, vai logo guardar isso ai, eu nem gosto de chocolate!

- Então porque comeu 3 de chocolate?!

- Não queria desperdiçar! - Ventus fingia, adorava chocolate

- Sei! - Roxas deu um suspiro e foi logo para a cozinha - "Naminé" - ele pensava, guardando o Cupcake no pote e depois na geladeira, era cheio de confeitos

Já eram 4:45 e eles ainda não haviam terminado, a aula já estava quase acabando, como alguém poderia terminar um jogo se toda hora, alguém dava um Deuce. Já estava 2x2, 4 deuces para Sora e 2 para Kairi, naquele momento, era o terceiro de Kairi. O saque era de Sora, eles estavam com os braços doendo, mas Kairi queria muito ganhar.

- Você vai perder, Sora! - Kairi gritou, recuperando o fôlego

- Vamos ver! - Sora sacou a bola e Kairi rebateu, os dois continuaram naquilo por mais alguns minutos, mas Kairi finalmente conseguiu

- Consegui! - ela gritava, pulando de alegria e vendo Sora se aproximar rapidamente da rede

- Parabéns, você fez tudo certo! - Sora caçoava da amiga

- Qual a graça?!

- Nenhuma, mas agora eu sei que você não é tão boa!

- O que? - ela paralisou

- Deixei você ganhar, Kairi! - ele brincou e começou a ir para o vestiário, na verdade havia perdido, mas só de pensar nisso, Kairi ficava tonta

- Espera ai, Sora!

- Parabéns, Kairi, agora suba! - o treinador soprou o apito e depois falou. Kairi até resmungou, mas viu que não adiantaria em nada, pois ela tinha ganhado e se Sora quis entregar o jogo, então ele não agüentava mais jogar

- Foi um belo jogo! - o treinador dava uma garrafa d'agua para ela

- Obrigado! - Kairi ficou pensativa, porque Sora a deixou ganhar, ele só tinha a perder! Enfim, ela resolveria isso depois

Quando deu 5:30, Naminé estava chegando apressada em casa, ela ia tomar um banho, colocar uma bela roupa e esperar a hora de sair, era seu primeiro encontro, queria que fosse perfeito

- Que coisa! - Naminé disse, ela já ia em direção ao banheiro quando o celular tocou - Espera! - ela não estava com tanta paciência. Quando checou a caixa de entrada, viu que a mensagem era de Roxas, confirmando o horário do encontro, claro que ela não tinha esquecido e esperou o dia todo por isso, mas achou muito fofo ele ter lembrado - Daqui a pouco eu te vejo! - ela corria para o banheiro.

Depois do banho, Naminé foi direto para o quarto enrolada em uma toalha, escolheu uma saia jeans que batia no joelho, uma camisa branca e com mangas curtas e um salto pequeno, pois não usava salto alto ainda. Colocou uma presilha com flor no cabelo, lápis de olho e batom rosa (como Kairi aconselhou). A garota se olhava no espelho, pensando se não estava muito adulta - "Tudo vai dar certo!" - ela pensou positivo, espirando um perfume de rosas e lembrando que em algumas horas, ela estaria ao lado de Roxas, que provavelmente, era o garoto de seus sonhos

Na casa de Roxas, o garoto também estava nervoso com o encontro, já estava vestido de calça jeans, camisa pólo azul e tênis verde

- Roxas! - Axel chegava em casa e chamava pelo primo

- Fala! - Roxas descia as escadas rapidamente, e Axel estava confuso

- Pra que essa roupa?

- Eu vou sair com a Naminé

- Quem é Naminé?

- Você leu minha mensagem? - Roxas cruzou os braços, será que mesmo mudando de cidade o primo não usava o celular

- Que mensagem? - Axel vasculhava o seu celular, e achou a tal mensagem na cara dele - Ah... - ele ficou envergonhado - Tudo bem, mas não volte tarde!

- Tudo bem - Roxas subia novamente as escadas, iria passar gel no cabelo e logo sairia...


	5. O Encontro - Parte 2

**Capitulo: O Encontro - Parte 2**

**No Ultimo Capitulo**

Naminé se vestia para o encontro, estava com uma saia jeans, uma camisa branca e com mangas curtas e um salto, estava pronta para o encontro e só esperaria dar a hora, enquanto Roxas ainda estava se arrumando

**Agora...**

Roxas sabia que seu primo estava cansado, mas não lhe custaria nada tentar

- Axel, você pode me dar uma carona? - Roxas falava gentilmente e Axel logo soltava um arzinho entediante, mas já que era para Roxas sair as 7 horas da noite, que fosse com Axel

- Tudo bem, mas anda logo! - Axel não estava com tanta paciência

- Valeu! - Roxas voltava para o seu quarto, só faltava passar gel no cabelo

- Tomara que essa Naminé seja bonita - Axel pegava as chaves do carro e voltava para a garagem - Lá vamos nós

Quando deu a hora, Naminé saiu de casa e fechou as portas, eram poucos minutos até o ponto e enquanto caminhava, o celular tocou, era Kairi

**Ligação ON**

- Alo?

- Sou eu, Kairi, e como vai o encontro - Kairi foi direta

- Eu ainda não cheguei no cinema, disse que só ia ser as sete! - Naminé dava bronca, mas ria

- É mesmo - Kairi ficou envergonhada - Colocou o batom rosa?

- Sim, que idéia fixa - Naminé ria, tentava disfarçar o nervosismo - Kairi, como é um encontro?

- Como eu vou saber?

- Você teve um namorado, foi por pouco tempo, mas teve

- Vocês vão para o cinema, então se quiser conversar vai pro fundo!

- Certo! - Naminé tentava gravar o que Kairi dizia

- Provavelmente ele vai querer te acompanhar até em casa, ai depende de você

- Certo - A Garota subia no ônibus

- Tente puxar assunto e não deixe ele pagar tudo, e se ficar sem assunto não se preocupe

- E se ele tentar me beijar? - Naminé se apavorava só de pensar, de todas as preocupações essa reinava

- Isso também depende de você - Aquela resposta não ajudou muito - Mas Roxas parece ter um bom coração, ele vai entender se você não quiser

- Obrigada!

- Bom encontro! - Kairi desligava o celular.

**Ligação OFF**

Naminé pensava em como Roxas estaria, encontraria ele na porta do cinema...

Sora estava na casa de Kairi, ele era meio ruim de Matemática e como a professora tinha passado bastante lição, pediu ajuda a amiga

- Sora! É tão simples! - Kairi gritou, com o caderno na mão e cabeça quente, a garota não tinha vocação para ensinar - Um numero elevado a zero sempre vai ser 1! - ela gritava

- Mas se um numero multiplicado por 0 é 0, então porque não é a mesma coisa? - e Sora só se confundia mais e mais

- Porque isso aqui não é multiplicação! - Kairi bufou e jogou o caderno sobre a cama - Tudo bem, você entendeu pelo menos como se faz? - ela torcia para ouvir um sim

- Sim!

- Então já é meio caminho andado, resolve logo as contas! - Kairi estava cansada e quase sem paciência, se fosse outra pessoa ela teria desistido, mas era Sora e ela sabia que o garoto não era bom em Matemática... Sora estava até indo bem, mas olhava para a cara vermelha de Kairi

- Está cansada?! - Sora perguntava e Kairi olhava para ele

- Só um pouco, é que as lentes também não ajudam!

- Não sabia que usava lentes

- É porque isso que estou cansada! - ela ria e Sora correspondia - Você me lembra a Selphie! - Kairi surpreendia Sora com aquela frase, mas só estava o testando

- Ah? Como assim? - ele virou a cabeça, não entendeu a frase

- É... Você é espontâneo, alegre, só não é tão inteligente quanto ela! - ela olhava para a foto na parede, de quando ela, Selphie e Naminé tinham 7 anos

- A foto é linda! - Sora percebeu seu olhar para a tal foto e falou - Mas não é da Selphie que eu gosto! - Kairi agora olhava para ele com um olhar de "como assim"

- Então de quem é? - Kairi era curiosa

- Ainda não notou? - Sora sabia que a amiga era lenta, mas precisava ser tanto assim?

- O que... - o celular de Sora tocou, era a mãe dele, tinha que ir pra casa

- Tenho que ir embora! - Sora começou a guardar o material - A gente se vê na escola

- Tudo bem, quer que eu vá com você? - Kairi viu que já estava anoitecendo

- Não... Até amanha! - Sora bateu a porta do quarto e corria para casa - "Parece até que ela tem amnésia" - Sora pensava

- "O que ele quis dizer?" - Kairi pensava naquilo e no sentido daquela frase - "Mas não é da Selphie que eu gosto!" - ela lembrava da frase saindo de sua boca, claro que ele não gostava dela, afinal, mau se conheciam, mas de quem ele gostava então... - "Isso é loucura" - Kairi pegou um travesseiro e botou sobre a cabeça

- "Como ela não entendeu?" - Sora ainda pensava nisso

Ventus estava no seu quarto, mexendo no Notebook e conversando com Aqua, eles já haviam namorado mas agora eram só grandes amigos

**Mensagem ON**

- Porque você não foi hoje? - Ventus estava preocupado

- Perdi a hora kkk

- kkk tem um monte de coisa pra você fazer

- Não diga? - Aqua estava com sarcasmo - Fez alguma amizade?

- Sim, Roxas, Sora, Kairi, Naminé e Selphie

- Selphie?

- Sim, porque?

- Fique longe dela, ela é uma mentirosa!

- O que ela fez?

- Quando fizemos um trabalho em grupo ano passado ela copiou tudo da internet!

- Todo mundo já fez isso, Aqua

- Não quer acreditar?

- A Selphie parece ser legal, fizemos um trabalho hoje e ela não colou

- Tudo bem, mas depois não diga que eu não avisei

- Tenho que ir, o jantar tá pronto

- Xau - Aqua saiu do Facebook

**Mensagem OFF**

- Aquela idiota! - Aqua xingava para o alem

XX

- O que será que aconteceu entre elas? - Ventus perguntava-se, enquanto desligava o computador - Depois eu falo com a Selphie! - ele descia as escadas

Axel chegava com Roxas no shopping, Roxas estava nervoso, somente olhando pela janela no carro e esperando

- Chegamos! - Axel destrancava as portas

- Valeu, primo - Roxas descia do carro

- Me ligue quando for embora, eu venho te pegar - O primo protetor entrava em cena

- Tudo bem! Tchau

- Tchau! - Axel ia embora e Roxas esperava por Naminé, olhava no relógio e eram 18:58, nada tão ruim.

Depois de alguns minutos, Naminé chegou e logo avistou o garoto com cara de nervosismo e olhando para o relógio - "Ele já chegou?!" - Naminé pensava a quanto tempo ele estava ali - Oi Roxas! - Naminé chegou e falou com as mãos atrás das costas. Roxas olhava para ela e pensava "Ela está linda" - Oi Naminé! - sua voz quase não saiu e os dois se olhavam por instantes

- Vamos entrar? - Roxas dava o pontapé inicial

- Claro! - Naminé pegava na mão de Roxas e o puxava, estava nervosa e não sabia como agir, apesar das "dicas" de Kairi. Os dois foram logo pro cinema, Naminé tentava deixar o nervosismo de lado

- Calma, Naminé - Roxas tentava acalmá-la - Vou comprar os ingressos! - ele tentava parecer calmo

- Tudo bem, eu compro a pipoca - ela se afastava e tentava respirar fundo - "Eu estou sendo tão chata!" - Naminé pensava - Mas tudo pode mudar...

Poucos minutos depois, eles entraram na sala, sentaram bem no fundo e Naminé queria parecer bem, então, falaria o maximo possível...

- Como são seus pais? - Roxas perguntava, vendo Naminé ficar sem graça

- Meu pai morreu quando eu tinha nove anos - Aquele era o ponto fraco de Naminé - Nós éramos como melhores amigos, ele era capitão do S.O.S Destiny, quando o navio bateu e começou a afundar, ele e mais algumas pessoas morreram - Naminé falava sem demonstrar sentimentos e olhando para a tela vazia a sua frente

- Sinto muito - Roxas olhava em seus olhos

- Tudo bem! - Naminé agora olhava para ele - Minha mãe me disse que ele salvou varias pessoas naquele navio - pausa - morreu como um herói! - a garota abria um sorriso e Roxas correspondia a esse sorriso - E como são os seus? - Naminé perguntava

- Meus pais morreram em um acidente de carro quando eu tinha 7 anos, eu moro com o meu primo - Roxas também não se emocionava

- Eles eram legais?

- Os melhores, e também eram muito felizes - Roxas dava um sorriso e Naminé tocava sua mão, aquilo o deixou vermelho

- "Ela é uma gracinha e sabe como é a dor de uma perda!" - Roxas pensava sorridente

- "Será que é amor?" - Naminé pensava, olhando para Roxas e vendo as luzes se apagarem...

Em sua casa, Kairi andava de um lado para o outro no seu quarto

- Será que esta indo tudo bem?! - ela falava, pensando no encontro da amiga, andando em círculos quase abrindo um buraco no chão

- Kairi! - a mãe da garota gritava, a cozinha era em baixo do quarto da garota e a mãe estava ficando cheia

- Desculpa! - Kairi gritou e pulou na cama - Será que eu ligo? - ela olhava para o teto - Não quero atrapalhar, mas estou curiosa! - Kairi suspirou e começou a descer as escadas, iria comer alguma coisa na cozinha

- Quer abrir um buraco no chão? - A mãe da garota falava com sarcasmo

- Não, é que eu to preocupada - Kairi abria a geladeira

- Com o que? - A mãe de Kairi chamava-se Sarah, era doce e gentil e não gostava de ver a filha mal, ou aflita

- É que a Naminé esta em um encontro, mas ela não sabe nada sobre isso - e Kairi adorava conversar com sua mãe

- Todo mundo tem seus romances, Kairi - Sarah ria

- Mas esse é estranho, a Naminé sonhou com ele essa noite - Kairi mordia a maça - e como ela desenha tudo o que sonha, ela mostrou o desenho e é muito parecido - aquilo deixou ambas confusas

- Deve ser coincidência, ou ela já tinha visto esse garoto antes! - Sarah decorava um bolo enquanto falava

- Pode ser! - outra mordida

- Manda uma mensagem! - Sarah aconselhou

- Não quero incomodá-la! - Kairi se calou e ficou pensativa, ao mesmo tempo que pensava no encontro da amiga, pensava em Sora, em sua frase e agora se tocou, será que a tal garota era ela?

- Você esta bem? - Sarah interrompeu os pensamentos da garota

- Sim, só um pouco delirante, eu vou dormir! - a garota se levantou

- Ainda é sete e meia - Sarah estranhou

- Estou cansada - Kairi subia as escadas

- Boa Noite, querida

- Boa Noite! - Kairi falou, correu para seu quarto e logo caiu da cama, ela olhava a lua através da janela, mas sua atenção estava ocupada com o encontro de Naminé e com Sora, ou seja, estava perdida

- Coitada - Sarah falou

Apesar de estarem em um sala escura de cinema, Roxas e Naminé não paravam de cochichar um com o outro, falavam sobre a vida, o filme e todo o resto, mas tinha horas que viam os olhares de ódio virados para eles, tipo assim "cala a boca", porem eles nem ligavam, estavam a duas fileiras do restante...

Depois do filme, Naminé foi ao banheiro e assim que ela saiu, Ventus ligou para Roxas, parecia que ele estava observando tudo de longe

**Ligação ON**

- Alô! - Roxas disse, enfurecido por Ventus estar atrapalhando o encontro

- Calma, só liguei pra saber se está tudo bem

- Esta! Porque?

- Cadê a Naminé? - Ventus estava curioso

- No banheiro, vamos pra casa eu pedi pro Axel nos dar uma carona

- Você beijou ela? - Aquelas palavras atacaram Roxas como uma flecha na cabeça

- Não! - Roxas mentiria, mas pra que - Estamos nos dando bem, não quero estragar tudo com um passo em falso

- Se você demorar muito...

- Acabamos de nos conhecer! - Roxas interrompeu e quase gritou

- Tudo bem, faça o que quiser

- Obrigado

- Boa sorte!

- Tchau - Ventus desligou

**Ligação OFF**

- Ele é mais doido que o Axel! - Roxas ria

- Quem? - Naminé falava cutucando o ombro do garoto, que se assustou - Calma! - Naminé falou, rindo e vendo Roxas com a mão no peito

- Que susto, Naminé! - Roxas brincava, respirando forte

- Desculpa... Mas de quem estava falando? - Ambos andavam em direção a saída

- O Ventus me ligou

- Ele sabe que estou com você? - ela olhou pro garoto

- Sim, afinal, quem não sabe! - Roxas falou

- Verdade! - Naminé desviava novamente sua atenção para frente, contudo, Roxas só olhava para ela e vez o outra, ela também olhava para ele.

Quando chegaram na saída, Roxas olhou para o relógio marcando 9:30, Axel deveria falar muito - Tem certeza que seu primo não se incomoda? Já é tarde! - Naminé se preocupava com Roxas e olhava para ele com um olhar de dor

- Não... - Roxas falou e logo Axel apareceu rapidamente, estava cansado e não acreditava que teria que levar e pegar Roxas no encontro

- Entra logo, Roxas, antes que eu me arrependa! - Sim, Axel só era gentil quando descansado

- Axel... - Roxas chamava o nome do primo e foi quando ele se tocou que a doce menina estava ali

- Você deve ser a Naminé! Eu sou o Axel - Axel estendia a mão para a garota

- Prazer! - Naminé apertava sua mão - Você não se parece muito com o Roxas - ela virou a cabeça para falar

- Os nossos pais também não se parecem muito - Axel brincou - Podem entrar - Axel destravou as portas - "Ela é tão bonita e educada... foi um milagre Roxas ter conhecido ela" - ele pensou

- Seu primo parece legal - Naminé sorria

- Eu também acho! - Roxas olhou para ela. Axel fechou as portas e eles foram embora. Poucos minutos depois, eles chegaram na casa de Naminé

- Está entregue Naminé! - Axel fez continência, brincando

- Obrigado, Sr. Axel! - Naminé correspondeu - Tchau, Roxas! - ela abraçou o garoto

- Tchau, Naminé! - Roxas correspondeu ao abraço e ela logo saiu do carro

- Nos vemos amanha? - a garota não queria se despedir

- Claro! - Roxas também não queria dizer tchau - Até amanha

- Até... - Naminé finalmente criou coragem para se virar e entrar em casa

- Deve gostar muito dela! - Axel ligava o carro, vendo a cara de bobo do garoto

- É...eu acho que sim! - Roxas sorria para si...


	6. Nosso

**Capitulo 6: Nosso...**

Após as preocupações da noite passada, Kairi finalmente tinha conseguido dormir as 10:00, porem, em cima dos fones de ouvido. Ao acordar, a primeira coisa que ouviu foi a voz de P!nk em seu MP4, mas nem ligou muito e foi direto para o banheiro, se olhou no espelho, pegou sua escova de dentes e escovou-os sem abrir os olhos, só abriu para ver a hora no relógio de parede

- 6 e meia? - Kairi falou com a escova ainda na boca, foi quando se deu conta - 6:30?! - seu coração disparou, precisava chegar na escola as 7 horas, cuspiu rapidamente na pia e foi logo escolher sua roupa, pegou uma saia-short vermelha, a clássica camiseta branca e um tênis all-star branco e vermelho

- Kairi! - A mãe de Kairi gritava esperando ao lado do carro - Se não quiser ir a pé é melhor correr! - Kairi ouviu, mas quando Sarah (a mãe de Kairi) viu, a garota já estava na sua frente

- Já cheguei, vamos embora! - Kairi entrou rapidamente no carro

- Até que enfim, estava dormindo até agora? - Sarah enrugou a sobrancelha

- Ontem foi cansativo, e eu não estou tão atrasada - Kairi se defendia

- Vou fingir que não ouvi isso se você ir festa da sua prima semana que vem!

- Se não for a Raissa, eu até vou! - Kairi falava

- Não, é a Nicole, você pode chamar uma amiga, a festa vai ser na sexta - Sarah dava os convites a Kairi

- Tudo bem, mas só se você comprar o presente

- Combinado! - ela ligou o carro e se dirigiu a escola de Kairi

Na escola, Roxas, Ventus e Sora conversavam, Roxas ficava confuso as vezes, na verdade não prestava muito atenção, só estava procurando Naminé com os olhos

- E ai? Você beijou ela? - Ventus já tinha enrolado demais, e isso era uma coisa que ele não gostava nada de fazer

- Não! - e Roxas não mentiria - Quero dar tempo ao tempo, Ventus

- Ele tem razão, não seria legal! - Sora apoiou

- E você, Sora, pensa que não notamos o seu clima com a Kairi? - Ventus implicava com o garoto

- Então eu nem preciso falar da Selphie, preciso? - Sora rebatia e deixava Ventus envergonhado

- Como assim?

- Ela só olhou pra você quando fizemos o trabalho ontem! - Sora encarava-o

- Impressão sua - Ventus olhou pro lado tentando convencer Sora do contrario - E não fuja do assunto, Roxas, eu não vejo problema em beijar ela no primeiro encontro! - Ventus falou

- Então beijaria a Selphie no primeiro encontro? - Roxas falou dando risada e Sora também deu

- Eu mereço! - Ventus deu um tapa na própria testa. Quando parou de rir, Roxas viu Naminé entrando pelo portão com Selphie, ela estava tão linda quanto ontem a noite.

- Eu já volto - Roxas se levantou do banco em que estava sentado e foi em direção a Naminé

- 'Não to falando' - Ventus cochichou com Sora

- 'E eu discordei?' - Sora respondeu

XX

- Oi Naminé! - Roxas falava olhando diretamente para a garota, que ficou rubra, ele a tinha pegado de surpresa, Selphie, vendo a expressão dela...

- Oi também, Roxas! - Selphie não se importava com comprimentos, porém, isso daria tempo de Naminé se recompor

- Oi Selphie, desculpa eu nem te vi! - Roxas deu uma curta risada

- Tudo bem, eu já estava de saída, não é Naminé? - Selphie deu uma cutucada na amiga e arregalou os olhos para ela

- Claro! - Naminé entendeu o sinal - Até logo - Naminé deu tchau para a amiga, que seguia em direção a Ventus e Roxas - Acha que tem algo entre eles? - Naminé perguntou para Roxas, mas ainda olhando para a amiga

- Acho que tem algo entre nós, Naminé - Roxas falou sorrindo, e Naminé correspondia a esse sorriso

- Eu também acho, desde ontem a noite - Naminé falou enrolando os cabelos - Podemos conversar? - Naminé não tinha motivos para conversar sozinha com ele, somente queria

- Tudo bem! - Roxas estendeu a mão a Naminé, que rapidamente a pegou e eles começaram a caminhar pelo pátio da escola

XX

- Eu aposto que eles começam a namorar hoje! - Selphie falou, carismática e chamando a atenção de Ventus

- Como você sabe? - Sora perguntou

- Acho que eles combinam, e também sou fiel ao amor a primeira vista! - Selphie explicou olhando para os garotos

- Eu também! - Ventus falou, dando um meio sorriso e Selphie correspondeu, mesmo que não fosse para ela. Logo após, eles viram Kairi adentrando o portão da escola

- Graças a deus! - Kairi ajoelhou, erguendo os braços pro ar e chamando a atenção de todos a sua volta, não demorou muito para ela se levantar

- Kairi! - Sora gritou e ela ouviu, não respondeu, mas foi em direção a eles

- Oi pessoal! - Kairi falou sorridente, sentindo falta de alguém - Cadê a Naminé? E o Roxas? - ela perguntava sem entender nada

- Pensa um pouco! - Sora falou

- Tudo bem... Eu nem consegui falar com ela desde ontem a noite! - Kairi estava frustrada - Vou procurá-la

- Não interrompe, Kairi, eles estão bem, depois você fala com ela - Selphie pediu e, relutante, Kairi aceitou

- Tá bem - Kairi sentou-se - mas tomara que tenha valido a pena!

Naminé e Roxas conversavam esperando o momento do sinal bater, falaram tudo o que não puderam falar ontem a noite (o que foi pouco)

- Seja sincero, você gostou de ontem a noite? - Naminé perguntou, temendo a resposta

- Claro, eu gosto da sua companhia, Naminé! - Roxas falou - Você é meiga, gentil, tem personalidade, criatividade...

- Não sou tão boa companhia, Roxas! - Naminé interrompeu e olhou para o piso que andava

- Mas você é! - Roxas falou e Naminé voltou o seu olhar para ele

- Obrigada - Naminé ainda não concordava. Roxas tentava ter coragem para falar o entalado em sua garganta desde ontem a noite. Ele encheu o peito, hesitou e falou

- Naminé, você... - Roxas foi interrompido pelo sinal alto que tocou

- Vamos! - Naminé pegou na mão de Roxas e ambos corriam para dentro da escola

XX

- Vamos lá! - Ventus chamou os colegas e todos foram atrás

- Por favor, sem surpresas! - Sora implorava

- Vai dar tudo certo! - Kairi abraçava-o com o braço direito

- Obrigado!

Quando todos estavam na sala de aula e em seus lugares corretos, uma professora ainda desconhecida chegou na sala de aula

- Boa tarde, turma! - a professora largou rapidamente alguns livros sobre a mesa

- Boa tarde, professora! - a turma respondeu todos ao mesmo tempo

- Eu sou Chiharu, sua nova professora de Inglês! - A moça se apresentava formalmente, ela se vestia como se fosse uma criança e se comunicava muito bem, como todas as professoras de inglês, obviamente - Bom, como hoje é o meu primeiro dia aqui, vou passar algumas questões na lousa para ver o que vocês estudaram até agora! - A professora pegou o giz e rapidamente começou a passar as questões na lousa

30 minutos depois

Naminé foi a primeira da sala a entregar a lição, a garota não tinha muitas dificuldades comparando com os colegas e todos ficaram surpresos com a velocidade da garota

- Parabéns, Naminé! - A professora deu um visto rápido e entregou a garota

- Obrigada! - Naminé gostou da professora por algum motivo, e ela não costumava se enganar. Sentou-se no seu lugar e pegou o caderno de desenho

- Como você consegue? - Roxas perguntou em tom de brincadeira

- Eu vivo com o inglês, eu converso com o inglês, eu amo o inglês! - Naminé falou espontânea

- Isso é verdade! - Kairi falou sem desgrudar os olhos do caderno - Já viu o celular dela, só tem musica americana

- Kairi! - Naminé reclamou, porque ela tinha falado aqui, Kairi olhou-a sem saber nada

- Verdade? - Roxas falou curioso e ambas olharam para ele, recebendo um sim envergonhado com a cabeça de Naminé - Engraçado, eu pensei que só fosse eu! - Roxas falou e virou para frente

- Viu só! Vocês são tão compatíveis... - Kairi sussurrou, recebendo um olhar chato da amiga, Kairi voltou para a lição e Naminé para o caderno de desenho. Naminé tinha sonhado com um beijo de Roxas, ou quase isso, já que quando seus sonhos foram interrompidos por um certo "despertador", ela acordou antes de beijá-lo, enfim, ela pintava o restante do desenho calmamente e sem pressa para terminar, afinal, a aula só terminaria daqui a 20 minutos.

Uma manhã tediante depois, todos tinham ido embora para casa, Como Naminé, Kairi e Selphie tinham ficado no mesmo grupo de um trabalho de historia e queriam começar logo para terminar logo, as duas compraram uma cartolina e foram para a casa de Naminé

- Eu odeio Historia! Porque eu tenho que fazer isso? - Kairi reclamava, ela tinha memória curta e não gostava de estudar sobre milhões e milhões de anos atrás

- Porque você esta no meu grupo, se quer facilidade, vai pro grupo da Xion, ela não deixa ninguem fazer nada mesmo! - Naminé explicava, deixando a amiga ainda mais emburrada e Selphie deu uma risada

- Vai ser fácil, é sobre a Tripartite de Poder, estamos com o Poder Judiciário, cada uma pega uma função na hora de apresentar - Selphie explicou

- Apresentar? - Kairi se animou, ela gostava de apresentar trabalhos, mas a parte de "Historia" ainda estava na cabeça

- Isso mesmo, Juizes, Desembargadores e Ministro da Justiça, é bem simples, Kairi! - Naminé disse

- Alem disso, pra que você acha que a cartolina é?

- Então vamos começar! - Kairi pegou a cartolina e a abriu - Precisamos de marcadores, réguas e cola branca

- Você sabe que também tem a parte escrita, não é? - Naminé falou

- Depois a gente cuida disso, Naminé! - Kairi falou, não ligando para o que a amiga disse

Na casa de Sora, Roxas e Ventus também estavam lá para fazer o tal trabalho, falar sobre o Poder Executivo Federal era fácil, mas o trabalho deles era para a próxima semana

- Porque temos que ser os primeiros a apresentar? - Roxas reclamou

- Porquê a professora fez um sorteio, foi justo! - Ventus explicou, de braços cruzados e alisando a cartolina

- E até que o nosso é bem simples, Roxas! - Sora falou - Só temos que falar tudo sobre o presidente e a parte escrita é fácil

- A parte escrita é fácil, o problema é apresentar - Roxas reclamou, apresentar trabalhos não era com ele

- Você ouviu a professora, a nota é individual na apresentação - Ventus falou, mas ainda sim via desespero nos olhos de Roxas - É simples, olhe pro topo das pessoas quando falar, assim vão te achar mais confiante e não vão rir! - Ventus ajudava o amigo

- E também tente não perder a fala, e por precaução, faz um resumo e deixa virado pra você quando apresentar - Sora dava suas dicas

- Valeu! - Roxas estava um pouco mais confiante

- Ótimo, agora vamos começar logo com isso

- Eu vou imprimir umas fotos da presidente e dos ex, tudo bem? - Sora pediu permissão, apesar de estar na própria casa

- Você tá na sua casa, é só falar e fazer! - Ventus falou deixando Sora meio constrangido, Roxas viu

- Eu acho que fica bom, é sempre bom ter algo pra ilustrar! - Roxas levantou da cadeira e falou, defendendo Sora, Ventus fez uma cara feia mas ele não ligou

- Valeu! - Sora foi imprimir as fotos, quando ele saiu...

- Porque defendeu ele? - Ventus perguntou

- O que ele te fez, parece até que ele acabou com sua vida! - Roxas questionou enquanto fazia uma margem na cartolina

- Eu não fiz nada, só falei o que teria feito se tivesse na minha casa - Ventus se defendeu

- Então vamos pra sua casa na próxima vez! - Roxas brincou

- Eu não falaria isso! - Ventus declarou e foi pegar um caderno na mochila

Depois de passarem a tarde inteira fazendo o trabalho, as garotas estavam cansadas, Selphie e Kairi iriam juntas até em casa, Naminé faria sua parte escrita sozinha e quando terminasse, iria dar para Selphie

- Tchau, meninas, até amanha! - Naminé falou, cansada

- Até, Naminé, e vê se termina logo! - Selphie disse

- É, precisamos disso logo - Kairi completava a frase da amiga

- É só pra próxima Quarta, fiquem tranqüilas

- Olha lá, eim, tchau! - Kairi saiu de cena com Selphie

- Tchau - Naminé falou e fechou a porta

XX

- Você disse que iria falar sobre o Roxas com a Naminé, o que aconteceu? - Selphie perguntou

- Eu não achei ela no intervalo e esqueci enquanto fazíamos o trabalho! - Kairi explicou - Mas pelo que parece o encontro foi bom, a Naminé não tocou no assunto

- Ela disse que gostou, mas não sabe se o Roxas gostou - Selphie declarou

- Selphie, eles tem uma química boa, aposto que foi bom pra ele! - ela explicou para a amiga que olhou para Kairi e falou

- Que nem você com o Sora - aquelas palavras deixaram-na confusa, e isso estava no olhar de Kairi - É... vocês parecem até que são amigos desde que nasceram - Selphie explicou e esclareceu, Kairi ficou aliviada

- Porque é verdade! - Kairi soltou e Selphie confusa

- Como assim? - Ela perguntou

- Eu conheci Sora quando tínhamos 4 anos, ele foi um ótimo amigo mas ele se mudou quando tínhamos 9 anos, e como naquela época não tínhamos trocado contatos...

- ...você nunca mais falou com ele? - Selphie completou

- Exato! - Kairi estalou os dedos

- E porque você nunca falou dele?

- Porque eu nunca senti necessidade, ele foi um grande amigo, mas quando ele foi embora foi tudo muito confuso! - Kairi falou, olhando para Selphie

- Entendi! - Selphie olhou para o além e já era possível ver a lua aparecendo no céu, olhou no celular e viu que eram 6 horas - Já?! - Selphie falou

- O que foi?! - Kairi se assustou

- Já são 6 horas, eu tenho que ir! Depois a gente se vê! - Selphie falou, indo pelo caminho que separava as casas das duas

- Até amanha! - Kairi gritou, pois Selphie já estava longe - Essa Selphie... - Kairi seguiu seu rumo para casa...


	7. Na Biblioteca - Parte 1

**Capitulo 7: Na Biblioteca - Parte 1**

A semana naquela escola havia passado rapidamente, já era fim de semana e todos costumavam a acordar tarde naqueles dias... Todos! Exceto uma garota em especial!

Naminé tinha o costume de ser a primeira a acordar nos fins de semana, lá para as 6:00 da manhã, dessa vez ela manteve seu celular nos fones, tocando as seguintes musicas

**Playlist ON**

Fergie - Big Girls Don't Cry

Selena Gomez - Who Says

Ke$ha - We R Who We R

Taylor Swift - Back to December

Bridgit Mendler - 5:15

Demi Lovato -

Carly Rae Jepsen - This Kiss

**Playlist OFF**

Todas essas cantoras e canções eram muito admiradas pela garota de cabelos loiros, a beleza em suas musicas, a grande paixão em compor suas musicas era um incentivo para a garota seguir em frente com seus sonhos, e ela fazia questão de lembrar-se disso a toda hora.

Musicas a parte, Naminé estava novamente desenhando sobre seus sonhos, no restante da semana, isso foi bem pouco romântico, comparado aos primeiros dias de aula, mas aquele ela uma recordação: Naminé brincando com suas amigas, Kairi e Selphie, quando tinham mais ou menos 9 anos, época em que Sora se mudou dali... Aqueles pensamentos a deixavam triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo, ela estava ficando louca?

Horas depois

Roxas havia despertado de seus sonhos lá para as 9 da manhã, Axel, ao ver a cena, achou que das duas uma: Ele estava tendo um sonho muito bizarro, ou Roxas estava muito doente. Optou pela segunda

- Roxas, está se sentindo bem? - Axel perguntou, indo a ele e colocando a mão na sua testa

- Sim! - Roxas falou entre um bocejo e outro - Porque, eu pareço doente? - ele perguntou, sarcástico e indo para o banheiro escovar os dentes

- Parece, você está de pé as 9 da manhã e é Sábado! - Axel brincou, esperando uma resposta

- É que eu tenho que ir na biblioteca fazer um trabalho com o Sora e o Ventus! - Roxas falou e só agora o primo entendia

- Ah, mas porque vão fazer tão cedo? - Axel perguntou

- Porque nos fins de semana ela só fica aberta até o meio-dia! - Roxas respondeu, secando o rosto em uma toalha e agora subia as escadas para o quarto

- E porque não me avisou que...

- Celular! - Roxas interrompeu-o sem parar de subir as escadas, Axel pegou o celular encima do balcão e lá estava a mensagem não lida - "Axel, amanhã de manha vou na biblioteca com o pessoal da escola" - ele leu

- Tenho que parar de deixar isso no silencioso! - Axel sussurrou

- Também acho! - Roxas gritou, provavelmente ouviu o que o primo falou

Selphie tomava café da manhã assistindo TV, junto com sua irmã Serah. Serah dava bastante liberdade para Selphie por saber que a garota nunca levava a se abusar dela, afinal, ela era uma Farron, as Farron eram inteligentes e comportadas e Selphie não era exceção

- Porque está toda arrumada? - Serah perguntou, já havia terminado o café mas ainda via TV

- É que eu vou encontrar as garotas para fazermos um trabalho de ciências! - Selphie explicou e viu a careta da irmã

- E como eu não estou sabendo disso? - Serah perguntou, encarando-a e vice-versa - Eu sou sua irmã mais velha, deveria saber que você vai sair tão cedo!

- Mas eu falei com a mamãe e depois com você, Serah! - Selphie se defendeu, não estava mentindo

- Quando?! - Serah perguntou, fazendo careta

- Ontem de manhã, enquanto você se arrumava! - Selphie insistiu e Serah lembrou-se, mas estava com fones de ouvido

- Ah bom! - ela fingiu que lembrava e deu um sorriso meio bobo, Selphie fez uma cara de obvio - Tudo bem, a mamãe pediu que eu fosse ao mercado, quer uma carona? - Serah falou pegando as chaves do carro que estavam na parede e Selphie só fez um sim com a cabeça e logo iria tratar de se arrumar

Sora havia chegado cedo ao local marcado, faltavam 15 pras 9:30, que era o horário que ele e os amigos combinava. Estava de braços cruzados sentando em um banquinho ali perto a espera dos amigos, no bolso, somente um celular com Rock, na mochila somente um caderno e livro de ciências, e na cabeça, somente a imagem da face de Kairi que não seria facilmente esquecida já que agora estavam estudando juntos.

Ele avistou Roxas e Ventus descerem de um carro preto

- Valeu, Axel! - Roxas falou para o primo

- Tudo bem! - Axel falou e logo foi embora, não gastou nem 15 segundos ali.

Não foi difícil eles avistarem Sora, que se levantou e deu o clássico toquinho para Roxas e Ventus

- Não acham que é muito cedo, não? - Ventus reclamou rapidamente e logo bocejou - O trabalho é só pra daqui a duas semanas! - ele declarou, era cedo demais até para ele

- Não! - Sora falou - Não vamos ter tempo para fazer isso no restante da semana, Ventus! - ele completou e Ventus bufou, andando em direção a porta da tal biblioteca, deixando os amigos para trás

- Tudo bem! - Roxas falou com a mão no ombro de Sora - Ventus pode ser muito irritante as vezes! - ele falou sorrindo e Sora retribuiu

- Só não entendi o porque dele estar assim, é sempre tão esforçado! - Sora ergueu a sobrancelha

- Guarda um segredo? - Roxas falou, recebendo uma afirmação de Sora com a cabeça. Ele cochichou algo no ouvido do amigo, que ficou pasmo - Não conta pra ninguém, o Ventus quer sigilo! - Roxas pediu, sabia que podia confiar em Sora, principalmente com segredos

- Eu prometo! - Sora falou

- Vamos logo! - Ventus que estava longe gritou, aparentemente não ouviu nada. Eles caminharam em direção ao "nervosinho"

Naquele mesmo lugar, minutos depois

- Acha mesmo que a Selphie já chegou? - Kairi perguntou a Naminé recebendo um "Não" amiga. Kairi estava aparentemente com sono, passou a noite acordada falando com Sora no celular

- Não sei, ela sempre chega mais cedo! - Naminé complementou, e cruzou os braços, na esperança de um sinal de vida da amiga - Olha ela ali! - ela apontou e Kairi seguiu sua indicação, vendo Selphie sair de um carro no outro lado da rua

- Selphie! - Kairi gritou, ainda bem que ainda não estavam dentro da biblioteca

- Ela nem chegou aqui, Kairi! - Naminé reclamou, abaixando as mãos que faziam o eco da voz de Kairi

- Esse é o problema, ela é muito lerda! - Kairi confrontou

- Obrigado pela consideração, Kairi! - Selphie reclamou e entrou já de cara emburrada, não estava mas tão bem quanto antes. Ela se dirigia a porta

- Eu falei alguma coisa? - Kairi perguntou, com um olhar atrapalhado para Namine

- Só falou o que não devia! - ela respondeu e seguiu Selphie, aparentemente estava do lado dela. Kairi não teve outra opção ao não ser segui-las até a biblioteca

Lá dentro

- Tudo bem, deixem que eu pego o livro, vocês vão para a sala de estudo! - Naminé instruiu silenciosamente, e as amigas fizeram um "Sim" com a cabeça e logo seguiram suas instruções. Em poucos momentos, Naminé estava na rodeada de livros de Ciências/Natureza ao ser redor, um era mais grosso que o outro e que a deixavam em duvida - E agora? - ela bufou, se acalmou e ao olhar mais diretamente para os livros, achou um perfeito - "A Natureza E As Suas Maravilhas" - ela citou o nome na capa, abriu, folheou rapidamente as paginas e logo o pegou dali. Quando ia em direção a sala onde as colegas estavam, esbarrou em um garoto, o que a fez cair

- Ai, desculpe! - ele estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar, e foi isso que ela fez - Você esta bem? - ele perguntou

- Sim, eu só... - suas palavras foram interrompidas pelo rosto a sua frente - Roxas? - ela fazia essa pergunta mais para si do que para ele - O que está fazendo aqui? - Naminé falou rindo, sem jeito

- Eu que pergunto, o que está fazendo aqui? - Roxas repetiu a pergunta dela

- Viemos fazer o tal trabalho de ciências, graças a deus temos a Kairi no grupo! - Naminé riu novamente, colocando sua franja para trás. Roxas sorria, analisava seu sorriso e sua face corada, apesar dela desviar o olhar

- Eu vim com o Ventus e o Sora! - Roxas falou - E estou procurando um livro! - ele completou

- Não diga? - Naminé falou, com uma cara de obvio, o que mais ele acharia em uma biblioteca, Roxas riu e ela se juntou

- Bom, é mais difícil do que parece, ele se chama "Ciências do dia a dia " - ele se defendeu, fazendo aspas com os dedos. Naminé arregalou seus olhos - O que foi? - Roxas percebeu

- Por acaso... - ela pegou o livro na estante - ...seria esse aqui? - ela mostrou a capa e ele ficou surpreso, os dois riram

- Sim! - Roxas ainda ria ao falar - Você tem um olhar preciso, Naminé! - ele falou, encarando-a - E eu acredito... - ele se agachou para pegar um livro no chão - ...que este livro seja seu! - ele falou

- Assim não vale, eu deixei este aqui cair! - Naminé se fingiu de insultada

- Existem regras? - ele se aproximou um pouco mais dela, fazendo-a perder o fôlego

- Sim, e uma delas se chama... - ela o empurrou de leve - ...eu preciso fazer meu trabalho - ela falou, andando para a sala de estudo. Ela tinha ficado apavorada com a atitude de Roxas, embora queria que aquele clima continuasse, ela nunca se sentiu preparada para aquele momento

Roxas e seguiu...

Na sala de estudo, Kairi e Selphie conversavam descontraídas, só esperando Naminé chegar para elas fazerem logo aquele trabalho! Elas estavam sozinhas ali a sua espera, porém, ao invés dela, Ventus e Sora apareceram para a surpresa das garotas, que pararam de falar imediatamente. Eles as notaram ali e não viram problemas, diferente delas

- Oi Kairi! Oi Selphie, o que está fazendo aqui? - Sora perguntou, sendo seguido por Ventus e sentando-se em uma mesa perto da garota, recebendo o olhar de ambas

- Oi Sora, nós estamos esperando a Naminé, ela foi buscar um livro de ciências! - Kairi respondeu, com um sorriso bem humorado no rosto, focado para Sora

- Oi Ventus! - Selphie falou baixinho, com vergonha e com um sorriso, porém, todos puderam ouvir

- Oi Selphie! - ele respondeu mais animado do que antes, e isso foi notável - Você está linda! - Ventus falou, olhando diretamente para ela e deixando-a corada

- Obrigada! - ela respondeu - Você também! - Selphie corou e seus olhos brilharam diante de Ventus. O silencio reinou, Sora e Kairi se entreolharam sabiam o que estava acontecendo, porém, não falariam nada, não queriam estragar o clima

Continua...


	8. Destino!

**Capitulo 8: Destino!**

**Narração ON**

Tudo na vida é uma questão de destino! Viajar com alguém é uma questão de destino, Brigar com alguém é destino, Beijar alguém também é uma questão de destino, mas nesse ultimo caso, o destino não é o único culpado! O coração é ligado ao destino, pois nele ninguém pode mandar. Amar alguém é uma questão de destino...

E do coração!

**Narração OFF**

Manhã de segunda-feira, Naminé e Selphie tinham feito uma festa do pijama na casa de Kairi, e somente a loira havia acordado cedo  
- Aah - ela suspirava, enquanto fazia o seu típico desenho matinal escutando "Come Back... Be Here" da Taylor Swift, enquanto lembrava de Roxas e dos olhares que trocaram na biblioteca outro dia - Um olho azul lindo! - ela declarou para si

- Que isso, os seus são mais brilhantes! - Kairi a assustou e começou a rir do espanto da amiga - Calma, calma! Foi só uma brincadeira, Naminé!

- Eu sei, mas quer me matar, Kairi, da próxima vez que for me assustar faça algum barulho! - ela brincou, mesmo depois de levar um susto

- Tudo bem, vou tentar ser mais barulhenta...

- Não! Tente ser o mais silenciosa possível! - ela pensou rápido e responder e as duas riram

- Ai meu deus! Não se pode nem dormir mais! - Selphie reclamou, os risos das duas a acordaram! Ela bocejou - Posso saber a graça? - ela perguntou

- É só que a Naminé sonhou com o Roxas! - Kairi colocou as mãos no peito, imitando uma apaixonada de filmes antigos  
- Mentirosa! - ela bateu em Kairi com um travesseiro - Você que parece ter sonhado com o Roxas! - ela imitou Kairi

- RokuNami! - Kairi falou

- Ta mais pra Sorairi - Selphie falou e ela e Naminé riram

- Pelo menos a Selphie não joga essas indiretas!  
- Nada a ver, isso foi indireta! - Kairi falou para Naminé

- Cuidado comigo, Kairi, se não hoje vai ter a farra do boi! - Naminé falou

- Ainda estão deitadas?! - a mãe de Kairi entrou no quarto

- São 6:30! - a garota respondeu

- Então aproveitem que já tão de pé e vão logo tomar café! - ela ordenou e fechou a porta rapidamente

- Ouviram a chefa! Se arrumem! - Kairi falou, e saiu do quarto rapidamente

- As vezes da vontade de matá-la - Selphie falou

- Não é pra tanto, as vezes... - ela pensou bem em suas falas - É, com certeza! - ela declarou e riu junto de Selphie

Hoje seria um dia corrido na escola, principalmente para Selphie, a garota desde pequena queria ser cantora e sua grande chance agora havia aparecido! Um grupo grande de caça-talentos estava procurando novos talentos em todas as escolas da Destiny City, e uma pessoa de cada escola poderia participar de um reality show para revelá-los.

Selphie conversava com Ventus sobre isso no pátio da escola

- Vai cantar que musica, Selphie? Romântica faz sua cara! - ele brincou com a garota, ambos estavam sentados em um banco

- Adoro musica romântica, mas eu estou pensando em eletrônica! - Selphie respondeu, pensativa, esse era o único detalhe que não havia decidido

- Exemplo...

- Acho que vou de Cher Lloyd! Minha cantora favorita! - ela respondeu, com um sorriso

- Serio? Lloyd? - ele riu com o nome da cantora - Tipo assim, Debi e Lloyd?

- Ai, você entendeu! - ela também ria - Você é um dos únicos que já me ouviram cantando, então...

- Você tem uma voz potente, Cher Lloyd! - ela brincava novamente, até perceber a cara assustada da garota, cabisbaixa - Hey, você vai se dar bem! - Ventus levantou seu queixo e Selphie perdeu-se por segundos em seu olhar

- Se você diz... Eu confio em você! - Selphie alegrou sua cara e ele sorriu ao ver sua expressão

- E eu em você! - ele continuava a olhá-la, até ela ficar rubra e ele rir da cena - E para você ter mais sorte... Toma! - ele tirou uma pulseira do bolso da blusa e pegou o pulso da garota para colocá-la

- O que é isso? - Selphie perguntou, olhando para o que estava escrito ali - V+S? - ela encarou-o depois de ler - Ventus + Selphie? - ela falou com uma voz melosa, olhando-o

- Qual o problema? Não posso dar um presente romântico?

- E desde quando você ficou romântico? - ela riu de sua fala e ele ergueu a sobrancelha e logo botou o dedo em frente a boca

- Esse é o nosso segredo! - ele brincou e foi inevitável ambos rirem, e por um instinto, os lábios de ambos se juntaram e eles dividiram um beijo apaixonante. O primeiro de muitos, e o melhor de todos, este era o primeiro beijo dos dois jovens e que provavelmente se lembrariam.

Depois de alguns segundos juntos na tentação, seus lábios se separaram e eles se olhavam sorridentes pelo acontecido

- Selphie? - ele o chamou, ainda meio envergonhado pelo que acabou de fazer

- O que? - ela perguntou

- Quer namorar comigo? - Ventus perguntou e aquilo havia atingido-lhe como uma bala no peito de Selphie

- Resposta óbvia para uma pergunta inesperada! - ela sussurrou para si e Ventus ouviu parcialmente

- Como?

- Sim! Claro que sim! Isso por a caso é uma pergunta? - ela brincou e aceitou ao mesmo tempo, como alguém faria aquilo? - Eu aceito! - ela ressaltou

- Você consegue ser muito doida as vezes... - Ventus brincou com a garota

- Nem tanto! - ela respondeu, correspondendo aos sorrisos de Ventus, seu namorado!

Roxas, Sora, Kairi e Naminé conversavam minutos antes do sinal bater, as meninas estavam com um fone compartilhado enquanto conversavam com os dois, tocando "Oath" da Cher Lloyd

- Viram o Ventus? Ele ta meio sumido, não vi ele o dia todo e o celular só dá desligado! - Roxas perguntou

- Acho que está com a Selphie, esses dois estão colados desde a semana passada! - Naminé explicou para ele - Será que estão namorando? - ela perguntou

- Com certeza! - Kairi e Sora falaram ao mesmo tempo e riram do acontecido

- Acho que não, até parece que iam guardar segredo, principalmente a Selphie! - Roxas pensou bem na situação

- Calma, pelo que conheço da Selphie, ela deve contar em breve se for verdade! - Kairi explicou para o garoto e esse preferiu deixar o assunto de lado; ao perceber o silêncio, a ruiva decidiu fazer um convite - Que tal irmos naquela sorveteria nova depois da escola? - ela perguntou, não gostava de ficar parada

- Eu vou! Até parece que eu vou perder isso! - Sora declarou, todos riram da frase mas foi claro que ele aceitou

- Eu também, afinal quem não gosta de sorvete? - Roxas perguntou

- A Naminé! - Kairi declarou, a garota não era muito fã do doce - Ela prefere viver no pólo-norte

- Eu só vou se tiver um Milkshake! - ela interrompeu, brincando e sorridente como sempre

- Eu acho que deve ter sim... Se não eu mando fabricar! - Roxas brincou, encarando-a suavemente e em pouco tempo Naminé perdeu a fala... mas logo o sinal tocou e ela despertou de seu sono

- Mas antes vamos pra sala, tudo bem?! - Naminé disse e logo caminhou a frente para a sala

As 10 horas, Selphie foi chamada com todos os outros que pretendiam participar do concurso, entre eles estavam Xion, a menina de cabelos curtos que tinha uma certa rivalidade com a garota desde cedo, mas Selphie sempre tentava ser amigável apesar de tudo

- Tudo bem, Xion? - ela perguntou a garota, que estava sentada ao seu lado

- Bem vai ficar quando eu ganhar! - Xion respondeu com o nariz empinado e Selphie resolveu deixar de lado

- Chaaaaaata... - Selphie sussurrou para si, e Xion ouviu, mas virou a cabeça para outro lado

- Selphie Farron! - uma voz feminina chamou a garota no palco e logo ela se apresentou no palco - Bom dia, Selphie! - era uma jurada, cabelos castanhos, camiseta branca com bolero preto, ela cumprimentou a garota, que estava meio tímida no palco

- Bom dia! - ela sorria meio forçado

- Então, que musica você vai cantar? - ela perguntou, simpática

- With Ur Love! - Selphie declarou

- Cher Lloyd? - ela perguntou com um leve sorriso, de todos os 3 jurados, só ela falava com Selphie

- Sim! - Selphie se animou

- Ótimo, Selphie, pode começar! - ela deu a fala para Selphie e essa respirou fundo antes de começar...

No final da aula, Kairi e Naminé ficaram curiosas para saber sobre o tal teste de Selphie já que ela não pode falar em nenhum momento durante a aula

No pátio, as 2 forçavam a barra para garota contar

- Vai Selphie, conta! - Naminé falava, entusiasmada

- Contar sobre o que?

- Não faz showzinho, Selphie, você sabe muito bem, passou ou não?! - Kairi forçava e não queria drama naquela hora. Selphie suspirou... e logo abriu um sorriso

- Passei! - ela declarou e as 3 vibraram de emoção, era um sonho de Selphie e ela estava no caminho para conseguir realizá-lo - E eu vou ser orientada pela Mia, ela é bem simpática e pelo jeito gosta de Pop! - ela explicou

- Autentica! - Naminé declarou - E onde a senhora tava hoje de manhã? - ela bancou uma de mãe ursa

- Ah, eu tava com o Ventus e...

- Ta, ele te pediu em namoro ontem ou hoje? - Kairi brincou

- Ah... Hoje! - Selphie não entendeu - Como você sabia?

- Intuição feminina, eu to usando muito esses dias! - ela declarou e as três começaram a rir


	9. Love?

**Capitulo 9: ¿Love?  
**

Roxas e Naminé estavam na casa da garota; era de tarde e eles estudavam para a prova do dia seguinte juntos. Ambos estavam felizes por estarem na companhia de suas paixões... mas Roxas estava agoniado por não conseguir falar o que sentia a garota, e Naminé se perguntava se já não era hora de deixar a timidez de lado e falar com ele

- "Tudo bem... Naminé, você consegue fazer isso!" - ela pensou com si mesma, ambos estavam deitados na cama lendo um livro de matemática surrado de tanto uso - Roxas? - ela o chamou e ele, que só parecia concentrado na leitura, logo olhou para sua face

- Naminé? - Roxas falou dificuldade, era um milagre as 3 silabas saírem de sua boca

- Roxas, eu já venho querer lhe falar uma coisa a algum tempo... - ela tentava dar espaço para soltar a bomba e o coração de Roxas começou a bater mais rápido do que o esperado.

- Na verdade, Naminé... Eu é que queria te falar uma coisa! - ele não deixaria ela em desespero e não queria que ela dissesse aquilo que estava criando coragem para dizer; contudo, a curta distancia entre os dois da cama de solteiro só piorava a situação - Naminé, eu queria dizer que eu te... - Roxas foi interrompido pela entrada da mãe da garota no quarto

- Naminé? Já está anoitecendo! Não seria melhor Roxas ir pra casa? - ela avisou, eram 6 horas e infelizmente não estava em horário de verão

- Sua mãe tem razão, Naminé! É melhor eu ir... - ele levantou-se da cama - Pode ficar com o livro pra estudar...

- Ah não, Roxas, eu não...

- Eu já estudei bastante! Não preciso do livro, amanhã você me entrega! - Roxas explicou e ela resolveu concordar com a cabeça - Tchau, Naminé! - ele se despediu, ainda olhando para ela

- Tchau, Roxas! - Naminé se despediu

- Tchau, Sra. Naoko! - ele despediu

- Volte quando quiser, Roxas - a mãe de Naminé se despediu e ele deu sim com a cabeça. Após ele sair pela porta, Naoko olhou para a filha e disse - Garoto educado, não Naminé? - ela elogiou

- Verdade! - Naminé concordou, sorrindo para a mãe e pensando no garoto

- E... Isso é só amizade? - ela perguntou

- Sinceramente? - pausa - Eu não sei... - ela jogou sua cabeça na cama

Roxas havia chegado em casa por volta das 7 horas e deu de cara com Axel. O primo estava fazendo o jantar e viu quando o garoto chegou

- Olha só quem apareceu? Onde estava Roxas? - ele perguntou vendo Roxas sentando-se a mesa para comer uma maça

- Celular! - ele só falou e Axel pegou o celular em seu bolso, e lá estava escrito - "Axel, fui para a casa da Naminé, volto até as 8" - na mensagem recebida - Você passa o dia no celular! Como não recebe as minhas mensagens? - Roxas perguntou, rindo da situação como sempre

- Tenta ficar respondendo um monte de e-mails o dia todo? A gente perde algumas mensagens! - Axel brincou

- Entendi! - Roxas deu uma mordida na maça e logo engoliu rapidamente para tornar a falar - Axel, não acha que ta na hora de arrumar uma namorada? - ele perguntou e o primo o encarou um pouco assustado com a pergunta

- Ah... porque a pergunta? - ele perguntou, com os olhos um pouco arregalados

- Bom, faz tempo que você não namora! A ultima foi a Emily no ano passado, lembra? - Roxas explicou sua pergunta e Axel refletiu

- Bom palpite! - Axel disse, com um sorriso bobo no rosto - Roxas, você sabe como aquela história acabou, não foi? - ele perguntou

- Pois é, mas não pode parar sua vida! - ele reforçou a idéia do primo arrumar uma namorada

- Você acha? - ele perguntou e Roxas deu um sim com a cabeça; Axel logo sentou-se na mesa e falou - Tudo bem, façamos um trato: - ele batia com o dedo na mesa - Você revela a sua paixão pela Naminé e eu arrumo uma namorada! - ele propôs e Roxas havia ficado envergonhado

- O que a Naminé tem haver com isso? - ele tentou contornar a situação

- Ta na cara que você gosta dela, Roxas! Aposto que vocês estavam "estudando" deitados na cama dela, acertei?! - Axel perguntou, deixando-o ainda mais sem graça

- Ah... - ele tentava falar algo

- Eu sabia! - ele pegou uma maça e logo deu uma mordida na mesma; Roxas estava olhando de canto para Axel, mas logo colocou a mão na mesa, como se fosse uma queda de braço

- Aceito! - Axel encarou a mão do primo e, admirou a coragem, pegando-a da mesma forma que o garoto. Roxas bateu com a mão do primo na mesa, levantou-se e foi para o seu quarto

- "Eu podia jurar que ele é meu filho!" - ele pensou, sorrindo gozado com a atitude do garoto

Na manhã seguinte, Kairi levantou bem humorada e aumentou o som do computador ao som de Beautiful Soul (Jesse McCartney), cantando com uma escova de cabelo e dançando aleatoriamente. Como a porta da garota estava aberta, Sora, que combinou de pegá-la em casa, ficou observando a garota apoiado na porta

- "Eu sei da sua linda alma, Kairi!" - ele falou, fazendo referencia a tradução da musica e ainda observando a garota. Quando a musica acabou, Kairi desligou o computador e viu Sora parado na porta

- S-Sora? Ta ai a muito tempo?

- Não! Na verdade eu acabei de chegar! - Sora explicou, coçando a nuca - Vamos?

- Claro, eu sou vou pegar uma blusa! - ela falou e pegou a primeira que viu em seu armário, vestindo-a, e depois pegando sua mochila rapidamente - Agora podemos ir! - ela falou e eles desceram as escadas até o portão, e depois para a rua.

Lá, eles conversavam sobre a tal prova de matemática, Kairi era um gênio da física e educação física, mas se tratando de matemática ela torcia para pegar um resfriado; Sora também não tinham neurônios para o assunto

- Sora, sinceramente eu to com medo! - ela falou, respondendo a sua pergunta anterior - Eu não sei nada sobre o assunto! Eu não to pronta! - ela explicou

- Kairi, quem precisa estar com medo aqui sou eu! - Sora tentava acalmá-la - Eu estudei até umas 1 e meia ontem e não entendi quase nada!

- Eu também não! - ela bufou - Somos dois bobos - Kairi falou

- Você pode até ser boba... Mas não é burra que nem eu! - ele se ofendeu, sabia que não era bom em provas

- Você nem é burro, Sora, chega a ser uma besteira pensar assim! - Kairi não deixou que ele se diminuísse, para ela, Sora não chegava a ser um gênio mas tinha grande valor

- Ta falando isso da boca pra fora! - ele sabia do bom coração de Kairi e que ela não ofenderia um amigo

- Hey, olha pra mim! - ela pegou em seus ombros e colocou-o frente a frente para ela - Não se diminua! Você tem um grande valor pra todos e principalmente pra mim, Sora! Me ofende você pensar assim de si! - Kairi o elogiou e esse deu um breve sorriso

- Obrigado, Kairi! Você é a melhor melhor amiga que esse mundo já viu! - ele a fez o elogio e ela sorriu com a brincadeira de palavras típica de Sora

- "Se você soubesse o que eu realmente sinto..." - ela pensou, ainda de frente para Sora e não deixando o sorriso se desmanchar - Você merece essas palavras, Sora! - ela disse - Agora vamos antes que nos atrasemos - ela puxou-o pelo pulso correndo para a escola

No pátio da escola, que estava vazio por estar muito cedo, Selphie e Ventus dividiam beijos e selinhos e quase não queriam pegar espaço para respirar; todos os dias estava sendo a mesma coisa

- Selphie... - ele disse entre um dos beijos e ela logo parou-os

- O que foi, Ventus? - ela perguntou, agora o encarando e ele tirou a mão do bolso e revelando dois ingressos para um show da Cher Lloyd - Ai meu deus! Onde você conseguiu? - Selphie perguntou, pegando os ingressos e ficando pasma com o que via

- O meu pai tem desconto em ingressos por ajudar a fazê-los, eu sabia que você gostava, então ele disse que eu podia ficar! - Ventus explicou e ela abraçou-o forte e com vários beijos na bochecha, o deixando rubro

- Eu não sabia que seu pai trabalhava com ingressos! - ela abaixou as sobrancelhas e ele ergueu os ombros, como se dissesse "quem diria" - São pra esse sábado? - ela perguntou, não pensou que seria tão cedo

- Tem algum problema? - Ventus perguntou

- Talvez... - ela olhou em seus olhos - Meus pais! - Selphie falou e depois suspirou...

Na sala de aula, o clima era de tensão total entre os alunos! Com algumas exceções: Naminé e Roxas trocavam olhares discretamente e sem serem pegos pelos professores, mas Roxas ainda pensava no trato que havia feito com o primo

'''- Façamos um trato: - ele batia com o dedo na mesa - Você revela a sua paixão pela Naminé e eu arrumo uma namorada!

- Aceito! - Roxas aceitou'''

Aquela cena ocupava 33% de sua cabeça, outros 33 estavam na prova e 34% em Naminé e seu lindo sorriso.

Outra exceção era Selphie, que era uma calculadora humana e estava tranqüila e trocando olhares com Ventus, outra calculadora humana.

Porém, como toda boa sala de aula, haviam os desesperados que torceram para que o professor faltasse e suas preces não foram atendidas; no caso, Kairi e Sora mesmo, que quebravam os neurônios para tentar fazer as contas no papel.

Logo, o sinal do intervalo tocou e o professor levantou-se do lugar

- A segunda parte da prova vai ser dada depois do intervalo! Podem levar os cadernos para estudarem se quiserem, mas a prova deve ficar em cima das mesas - ele pronunciou - Podem sair! - ele enunciou e logo todos saíram da sala.

No pátio, Roxas, Naminé, Ventus e Selphie estavam despreocupados e conversavam sem problemas sobre, mas Kairi e Sora, que também estavam junto a eles, estavam com cadernos em mãos e estudando juntos

- Ah... vocês estão bem? - Naminé perguntou a eles - Ta fazendo 15 graus e vocês estão suando que nem jogadores de futebol! - ela brincou, mas mantinha a pergunta séria

- Claro que não ta bem, Naminé! Eu respondi as ultimas perguntas as pressas e ainda torço pra estarem certas! - Kairi falou, mas sem desviar a atenção do caderno

- E eu respondi só a metade e torço pra estarem certas - Sora falou

- Perai gente... - Selphie chegou mais perto dos dois e viu o caderno de ambos - Tudo bem... - ela começou a ajudá-los rapidamente e dar algumas dicas, como toda espertalhona, Selphie era boa professora - Entenderam? - ela perguntou, depois de uma longa explicação

- Completamente entendido! - Sora, de sua forma, agradecia a ajuda - Não é? - ele perguntava a Kairi

- É! - ela disse, um pouco bruta por ter que ter ouvido dicas de Selphie; está percebeu e fechou um pouco o sorriso de "satisfação do dever cumprido" de seu rosto.

O tempo tinha passado voando por causa da explicação de Selphie e momentos depois o sinal tocou

- Vamos, turma! - Roxas chamou e todos concordaram, indo atrás deles. Exceto Sora e Kairi, que estavam no mundo da lua e...

- Perai! - Sora gritou, puxando Kairi pelo braço quando viu que a maioria dos alunos já tinha saído de lá...


	10. Momento Cinderella

**Capitulo 10:** **Momento Cinderella**

Na hora da segunda parte da prova, os nervos estavam tão ou mais aparentes nos alunos, afinal, era a ultima prova antes do bimestre acabar, e quem iria querer ser só outra foto de um álbum?

Como era a ultima aula do dia, conforme os alunos iam terminando, eles saiam da sala. Apesar da grande maioria estar queimando os neurônios, este não era mais o caso de Sora e Kairi, porque depois da longa explicação de Selphie, eles haviam entendido o suficiente para se virarem no momento.

Depois das primeiras horas de prova, Roxas terminou-a, com pequenas gotas de suor na testa por tanto pensar, mas estava bem; Logo foi Naminé, que terminou com uma certa facilidade e recebeu sua carteirinha para ir embora; Ao sair pela porta, ela fechou e...

- Ai meu Deus! - ela quase gritou, se assustando com a presença de Roxas, que obviamente a estava esperando

- Vai me dizer que esta surpresa? - Roxas perguntou, com um sorriso sarcástico e a deixando vermelha

- Bom... Eu não pensei que ficaria na porta, Roxas!- ela tardou a responder e os dois riram instantaneamente da situação

- Vamos? - ele estendeu-lhe a mão

- Aonde? - Naminé ergueu a sobrancelha

- Você vai ver! - Roxas disse e ela pegou sua mão, confiava nele e iria aonde for...

Entretanto, Kairi, curiosa como sempre, estava sentada na carteira ao lado da porta e ouviu tudo

- "Vai lá, Naminé!" - Kairi pensou e deu um largo sorriso ao fazê-lo.

Selphie e Ventus, obviamente, foram os terceiro e quarto a terminar a prova respectivamente, e ao pegarem suas carteirinhas e saírem da sala, foram andando de mãos dadas até a saída

- Bom, até amanhã Selphie! - Ventus falou, dando um selo em sua boca em forma de coração

- Tchau Ventus - Selphie disse e logo foi andando na direção oposta a de Ventus. Mesmo estando fazendo seu caminho, Selphie olhou para trás e depois de pensar um pouco, correu até o amado - Ventus! - ela gritou alto e acenava para ele a ver

- Selphie? Você ta bem? Esqueceu algo? - ele perguntou, um pouco aflito, é difícil ver Selphie chamar tanta atenção

- Sim, eu estou bem... Mas eu só queria... - Selphie tentava procurar as palavras certas e uma forma simples de falá-las

- Você... - Ventus tentava adivinhar - Selphie, se é sobre os ingressos...

- Não, não é sobre isso! - Selphie o interrompeu para ele não começar a pensar coisas erradas, mas logo abaixou a cabeça; Ao perceber tal vergonha, que era uma das coisas mais fofas em Selphie, ele tentou ajudá-la

- Bom, então o que é? - ele pegou o queixo de Selphie e o levantou - Pode me dizer! - Ventus completou

- É só que... Eu queria te pedir para ir a minha casa... Eu queria te apresenta a minha família! - Selphie falou de uma vez, seu rosto estava vermelho de vergonha - Mas se não puder...

- Eu vou! - Ventus a interrompeu - Mas deixe eu avisar o meu pai primeiro! - ele falou e Selphie sorriu por dentro e por fora, isto era uma coisa que ela queria fazer a muito tempo, mas sempre tinha vergonha de pedir tal coragem ao namorado, mesmo que soubesse que ele a tinha...

Kairi e Sora só foram sair da escola 10 minutos antes do limite da prova e com uma testa bem suada, foi mais fácil que a primeira prova, mas quem disse que foi totalmente fácil?

- Até limpar tente com pedra portuguesa seria mais fácil! - Kairi disse, acabada e jogando uma água no rosto e cabelo - Não é? - ela perguntou a Sora

- Pois é! Mas não achei tão difícil assim, de certa forma foi fácil! - Sora abriu a torneira para lavar o rosto e logo esta foi fechada por Kairi

- Você ficou maluco? Viu a questão numero 20? Ela quase me custou o lado esquerdo do cérebro! - Kairi gritou, agressiva e fazendo Sora se assustar um pouco - Como você tem coragem de me falar que aquela prova foi "até que fácil" - ela fez aspas com os dedos - Depois de tudo que eu passei?! - Kairi perguntou, nervosa

- Ah... Não foi tão difícil! - Sora falou e Kairi, que olhou bem fixamente em seus olhos, soltou

- Quebro metade do cérebro naquela prova, Sora?! - ela perguntou - Pode deixar que eu concerto pra você! - ela começou a correr atrás de Sora, que fugia dela, respeitando a regra numero 1 dos amigos da Kairi: Nunca tente brigar com a garota depois de uma prova!

- Calma, Kairi! Relaxa! - Sora falou, a balançando pelos ombros - A prova foi difícil, foi muito difícil, a mais difícil que eu já fiz em toda a minha vida! - ele concordava, tentando acalmar a garota

- Você mente muito mal! - Kairi falou - Mas eu vou perdoar porque foi a primeira vez em anos que eu não te vejo! - ela falou, com um tom sarcástico na voz

- Obrigado, Rainha de Copas, por não cortar minha cabeça! - Sora falou, fazendo referência a Alice nos Pais das Maravilhas e ao cabelo ruivo de Kairi

- Você não existe, Sora! - ela riu do comentário, já estava um pouco mais calma

- Pro seu bem, eu existo! - ele respondeu - Vamos pra casa! - ele a pegou pelo braço delicadamente e ela foi com ele

- Tudo bem...

Ventus e Selphie estavam quase chegando em casa, ambos conversavam sobre o que deviam falar... ou não!

- Pelo amor de Deus, não fale das nossas idas ao pátio! A minha irmã vai me atormentar pelo resto da vida e meus pais vai me deixar de castigo por um mês! - Selphie explicou

- Selphie, eu não conto isso nem pro meu pai, acha que vou contar pros seus? - Ventus falou, com um sorriso de "eu não sou louco" no rosto

- Eu sei... É que eu to um pouco...

- Um pouco? - ele a interrompeu

- Ta bom, muito nervosa! - ela falou

- Calma, Selphie, você nunca fez isso antes, é normal! - Ventus tentava acalmá-la, e com sucesso

- Deve ser isso! - ela falou, meio cabisbaixa - Chegamos! - Selphie falou, apontando para uma casa amarela e mediana - Vamos?

- Claro! - Ventus disse; Os dois foram até a porta da casa e entraram juntos

- Mãe, Serah, cheguei! - ela gritou, com o nervosismo aparente em sua voz

- Eu percebi, Selphie! - Serah, a irmã de Selphie, falou; logo percebendo que ela estava acompanhada, Serah deu uma rápida encarada em Ventus - Não me apresenta? - Serah falou, ainda sorridente

- Ah... Esse é o Ventus, Ventus essa é a...

- Serah! Prazer! - ela estendeu a mão e Ventus

- Igualmente! - ele respondeu, apertando a mão da garota

- Serah, o Ventus... ele é o meu... 'namorado' - Selphie meio que sussurrou essa ultima parte, virando a cabeça para o outro lado

- Ele é o que? - Serah não ouviu direito

- Ele é o meu namorado! - Selphie declarou, agora em médio e bom som; Serah não havia ficado muito chocada, havia começado a namorar um ano depois que Selphie, mas as coisas realmente haviam mudado

- Legal! - ela respondeu, como se aquilo não fosse praticamente nada - Selphie, a mamãe ainda não chegou pra saber da novidade, e eu vou sair! - Serah explicou

- Pra onde? - ela perguntou

- Eu vou ao cinema com um amigo! Ou você é a única que pode sair com alguém nessa casa? - Serah falou, rindo de sua própria frase e fazendo-os rir também - Tchau! - ela falou, saindo pela porta

- Tchau! - Selphie se despediu e Serah os deixou sozinho

- Eu posso falar uma coisa? - Ventus perguntou

- Claro!

- Sua irmã me lembrou um pouco o Sora! Sem ofensas! - Ventus falou e os dois riram da frase...

Roxas pediu para Naminé deixar os olhos fechados e ambos andavam com fones de ouvido (que tocavam Never Grow Up (Visualização) , da Taylor Swift)

; apesar de estar curiosa, Naminé deixava os olhos fechados o máximo possível para não estragar a surpresa

- Já posso abrir? - Naminé perguntou, sorrindo e ainda sendo levada por Roxas

- Só mais um pouco, Naminé! - ele falou, a felicidade em sua voz era evidente; Depois de mais 2 minutos de caminhada, finalmente chegavam ao tal lugar

- Chegamos! - Roxas declarou - Pode abrir os olhos! - ele disse e logo ela abriu-os, se maravilhando com um jardim enorme, todo preenchido de margaridas e violetas a sua volta, eles estava no centro de todas aquelas flores; Ela nunca teria visto um jardim tão bonito em sua vida, exceto...

- Roxas... É lindo! - ela falou, emocionada e se agachando

se agachando e pegando algo em sua mochila, era seu caderno de desenho - Lembra que eu te disse que desenhava sobre meus sonhos? - ela perguntou

- Sim, claro Naminé! - Roxas falou

- Então olhe... - Naminé disse, abrindo seu caderno e lhe mostrando o ultimo desenho feito, deixando-o com os olhos arregalados

- É idêntico! - Roxas falou, sorridente e olhando para Naminé, que correspondeu ao sorriso; Roxas tirou os fones de ouvidos que estavam no celular, e a musica The Last Time (Visualização) começou a tocar pelo local e ele fez uma cortesia como a de príncipes de filmes antigos

- Me da a honra? - ele se curvou, como se a chamasse para uma dança; ela deu uma leve risada da cena e levantou levemente sua saia, como se dissesse sim através do movimento.

Roxas e Naminé dançavam por todo o jardim, ao ritmo de uma quase-valsa durante todos os maravilhosos 5 minutos; eles quase não acompanhavam seus passos ao dançarem, pois a beleza da dança para eles, estava na fixação que cada um tinha nos olhos do outro, olhos azuis como a noite...

Após a valsa terminar, Roxas e Naminé não conseguiam se separar, os dois estavam completamente presos no feitiço e nem o vento que soprava era capaz de separá-los e o sorriso em suas bocas era impossível de se apagar

- Eu te amo! - Roxas falou levemente, e logo Naminé pulou em seu pescoço, o beijando...

_Continua..._


	11. Primeiro Beijo

**Capitulo 11: Primeiro Beijo...**

**Narração ON**

O primeiro beijo não é fácil nem para os mais fortes! Essa é a cruel realidade, pois existem milhares de coisas a serem vistas: O momento certo, o clima certo e, principalmente, a pessoa certa; Ninguém quer dar o primeiro beijo com a pessoa errada, contudo, isso geralmente acontece!  
Mas quando realmente encontramos a pessoa certa para o primeiro beijo, ele se torna o primeiro de muitos e mais memorável de todos... Afinal, ninguém esquece um primeiro beijo...

**Narração OFF**

Após a valsa terminar, Roxas e Naminé não conseguiam se separar, os dois estavam completamente presos no feitiço e nem o vento que soprava era capaz de separá-los e o sorriso em suas bocas era impossível de se apagar

— Eu te amo! — Roxas falou levemente, e logo Naminé pulou em seu pescoço, o beijando; Isso fez com que os dois caíssem sobre as flores, que amaciaram a queda de ambos; O beijo divido pelos dois era doce e o cheiro das flores misturado com o perfume de ambos só o fazia ainda mais apaixonante; Eles não queriam sair daquele momento tão cedo, davam o segundo, terceiro, quarto e no quinto beijo, eles pararam e se olharam.

Os olhos azuis brilhantes refletiam a imagem um do outro, sabiam que estavam amando e aquela teria sido somente uma expressão de seu amor; Depois de vários segundos se olhando, Roxas levantou-se dali e Naminé fez o mesmo.

— Você me ama? — ela confirmava o que havia ouvido a pouco, queria confirmar que não havia sido um intuito de Roxas

— Claro que sim! Estou apaixonado por você! — Roxas disse dando um sorriso correspondido — E você? Me ama Naminé? — ele perguntou, até agora não ouvido tais palavras da moça

— Sim, mas do que tudo! — Naminé respondeu-o e ele chegou mais perto dela, ajoelhando-se a sua frente e retirando uma caixinha do bolso; Dentro, dois anéis de prata com seus nomes gravados, ou seja, anéis de compromisso — A-A quanto tempo anda c-com isso? — ela gaguejou ao falar, eles não teria feito tais anéis aparecerem de uma hora pra outra

— Eu já ando com eles a quase um mês! — Roxas respondeu — Posso? — ele pedia sua mão; Naminé lhe entregou-a e ele colocou o anel em seu anular direito, e logo ela admirou a peça de prata colocada pelas mãos firmes do rapaz, que tinham uma idêntica

— É lindo! — ela falou, agora olhando para Roxas — Quanto custou...

— Não importa, Naminé! - ele a interrompeu, preço não importava no momento — Não se preocupe por isso! — Roxas falou e ela ficou meio vermelha por sua próxima pergunta

— Então estamos namorando? — ela perguntou, com mãos dadas ao rapaz

— É o que parece... — ele também havia ficado vermelho e sorrindo para garota, que em um estalar de dedos saiu de seu olhar hipnotizador

— Ai meu Deus, é quase uma hora! — Naminé falou, pegando sua mochila que estava em cima de um muro — Estou atrasada!

— Espera! Quando posso lhe ver de novo? — ele falou, enquanto ela tentava ir embora

— Ah... Não sei! Alguma outra hora! — ela tentava ir embora

— Quando? Amanha? — eles já estavam a uma considerável distancia, então gritavam

— Oh não, essa noite! — Naminé gritou — Na minha casa as sete! — ela falou e ele viu-a indo embora com muita pressa, como se fosse uma Cinderella indo embora do baile a meia noite... Contudo, ela não havia virado abóbora!

Kairi estava indo até a casa de Sora, iria fazer uma visita ao garoto já que as férias haviam começado e eles não queriam perder tempo, já que a casa de Kairi ficava meio longe dali.

— Sério, eu acabei com a minha garrafa d'agua e ta fazendo 35 graus, a gente ta indo pra sua casa ou pra praia? — Kairi reclamava, ela era ótima em duas coisas: Reclamar e Fazer Sarcasmo, mas o Sarcasmo é que dava seu jeitinho engraçado.

— Da próxima vez eu trago um carro de bolso... — Sora falou pelos ombros, mas o ouvido de Kairi...

— Sério? — Seus olhos castanhos pegavam fogo ao ouvir a indireta de Sora

— O que foi? Foram só alguns minutos...

— Alguns minutos não! MEIA-HORA! Você se mudou pro Vietnã por acaso? — ela o interrompeu

— Não, praquela casinha branco ali ó! — Sora apontou para a casa no finalzinho da rua

— Até que enfim! — Kairi falou, correndo para a tal casa e sendo seguida por ele, que tentava acompanhar seus passos.

A casa era, em maioria, pintada de paredes brancas e com 2 andares ligados por uma escada da mesma cor; Kairi observava atentamente o lugar e Sora se divertia com seus olhinhos arreganhados que passavam por todos os lugares até chegar a ele, parado na escada

— Quer ver lá em cima? — Sora assustou-a, estendendo-lhe a mão depois disso; O garoto estava com um pequeno brilho em seus olhos, que influenciou para Kairi ter ficado rubra e ser educada tranca

— Claro... — ela agarrou a mão de aperto leve e eles subiam as escadas lentamente, um ao lado do outro e sem desgarrar as mãos; Enquanto ele focava no fim da escada, ela o olhava sem direção e sem conseguir desviar o olhar.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao final da escada, eles foram diretamente para o quarto do garoto, todo pintado de azul e com posters de Linkin Park e Britney Spears pelas paredes, um pouco similar aos de Jesse McCartney e Taylor Swift no de Kairi.

— Linkin Park? Sério, porque vocês todos curtem? — Kairi perguntou, chegando perto do pôster

— Nós todos? — ele não havia entendido

— É... Os meninos! — ela se virou para ele e arrumou sua franja — Não tem um menino que eu tenha entrado no quarto e não tenha um pôster deles! — Kairi falou

— Você entrou no quarto de quantos meninos? — Sora perguntou, com um certo ciúmes dela

— Uns 7 ou 8... — ela falou, novamente olhando para os pôsteres e não percebendo o ciúmes em Sora — Você sabe que eu tenho vários primos! — Kairi falou, se virando e Sora desmanchou sua carranca

— É-É, eu sei! — Sora falou, vermelho por ter ficado zangado sem sentido e Kairi riu — O que foi?!

— Você ta vermelhinho! — ela falou com a mão na barriga durante as risadas — Ai... Dizem que quando ficamos vermelhos, estamos com pessoas que gostamos sabia? — Kairi falou durante as risadas

— E ta provado! — Sora falou, chegando perto da garota

— Ai... Porque? — Kairi ainda ria, abafando os risos enquanto olhava os posters, quando virou para trás, viu a grande proximidade entre os dois e ficou novamente vermelha, mais do que na escada

— Porque eu gosto de você... E... Eu corei! — ele declarou, falando com uma certa dificuldade e pegando no queixo da garota; ele só admirava seus lábios visivelmente macios, e ela olhava em seus olhos pensando no que ele faria; ele olhou no seus olhos, e ela os fechou; ele guiou seus lábios em direção a boca da garota e...

— Sora... — uma voz feminina a chamava, aparentemente a mãe do rapaz, e Kairi bateu o pé no chão de raiva — Vem me ajudar com as compras! — ela gritou

— Espera um pouco! — Sora gritou em resposta, olhando novamente a Kairi; ela esperava alguma reação de Sora, e ele balançou a cabeça em negação, se afastando e falou somente — Desculpa!

Depois disso, ele desceu para ajudar nas compras e ela sentou-se na cama por suas pernas começarem a tremer; Porque era tão difícil revelar algo tão puro como uma paixão de infância? Porque era tão difícil um primeiro beijo perfeito acontecer? Perguntas como essas eram feitas na cabeça de muitos jovens, mas na de Kairi isso apenas era pior: Nunca havia namorado, nunca teve interesse em pessoa alguma na vida, somente... Sora!; Com tais pensamentos, 3 lagrimas correram pelo rosto da garota, e ela tratou de secá-las

No piso de baixo, ele falava com a mãe

— Porque demorou tanto assim? Achei que tivesse que entrar com o carro pela parede! — a mãe do garoto fez humor

— Desculpa... É que eu to com uma visita! — Sora respondeu e a mãe ergueu a sobrancelha, largando as sacolas sobre a mesa

— Visita macho ou visita fêmea? — ela perguntou, com um sorriso bobo no rosto

— Visita conhecida sua... — ele falou e logo Kairi apareceu descendo as escadas

— Kairi? É você mesma? Como cresceu... — a mãe de Sora falou olhando para ela, e esta sorria por ver a mulher novamente — Esta de cabelos longos? — ela perguntou

— É... Eu decidi deixar crescer um pouco! — Kairi falou um pouco tímida, mas ela nunca foi tímida...

— Esta tímida, Kairi? Você não é disso! — ela perguntou

— "Não é mesmo..." — Sora perguntou, apoiando-se a bancada e pegando uma maça

— É que eu to com uns pensamentos confusos... — Kairi falava sorridente e com suas risadas bobas — Não é verdade Sora? — ela rapidamente olhou para ele, que se assustou

— É... Adolescência mãe, estamos todos confusos! — Sora correspondia o olhar

— É... Escola, amigos, família...

— Namorados? — Cecília (mãe de Sora) perguntou rápido

— Também! — Kairi deixou escapar e cobria a boca, logo caindo na risada com os dois, isso havia servido para afastar as pistas de tristeza

— Ah... A mudança foi só superficial mesmo! — Cecília falou — Vai ficar para jantar não é? — a mulher perguntou

— Ah... Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia... Primeiro dia de férias...

— Essa é sua melhor desculpa? — Sora falou, chegando perto das duas e se apoiando no ombro de sua mãe — Fica, Kairi! Pelos velhos tempos! — ele falou, sorrindo para a garota que queimava de raiva por dentro; ele sabia o motivo dela não querer ficar e mesmo assim ele fazia isso...

— Tudo bem, eu fico...

— Maravilha! Vou fazer lasanha, eu sei que você ama lasanha Kairi! — Cecília falou e logo correu para a cozinha para preparar a lasanha; Depois dela sair, Kairi balançou a cabeça em negação para Sora

— Que foi? — ele perguntou

— Pelos velhos tempos, Sora?! — Kairi perguntou

— Até parece que nos conhecemos desde hoje! — Sora falou, indo as escadas, e enquanto de costas, Kairi tacou uma almofada em sua cabeça — Hey! — ele gritou de dor, passando a mão na cabeça

— Me desculpa! — ela falou, passando na frente dele pela escada!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: Coração de Ouro  
**

Na casa de Selphie, as 5 da tarde, Ventus e Selphie lanchavam hambúrgueres com a família da garota; O silêncio rondava as paredes beges da cozinhas e aquele clima estava ficando chato até mesmo para os mais discretos... Que não era o caso de Serah.

— Então, vocês se conheceram na escola? — A irmã da garota perguntou, dando um gole no refrigerante

— Ah...

— Claro! Onde mais ela conheceria alguém? Quase não sai! — A mãe da garota a interrompeu e Serah fez um olhar de "Para com isso" para a mãe

— É... E ela conhece muita gente fora da escola! — Ventus ajudou a namorada

— Por exemplo? — A mãe perguntou, curta e grossa para o garoto

— Ah...

— A Chiharu, A Rika, O Takashi... — Ventus contava nos dedos os amigos da garota e deixava a mãe da garota com a pulga atrás da orelha, essa sim parecia a Rainha de Copas

— Alguém ai quer sorvete?! — Selphie forçava um sorriso, tentando ser amigável ao ver o clima rolando por ali

— Eu ajudo a Selphie! — Serah falou e as duas saíram dali rapidamente com o pretexto do sorvete; Na cozinha, as duas sussurravam baixinho por causa das finas paredes da casa — Foi por isso que demorou pra trazê-lo aqui não é? — ela perguntou

— Mas não é...

— Vai me dizer que começou a namorar com ele ontem e hoje já trouxe sem ao menos pensar nisso? — Serah perguntou, vendo que a irmã que já estava ficando cheia de ser interrompida!

— Não foi assim! E também... Quanto tempo você demorou pra trazer seu primeiro namorado aqui? — Selphie perguntou, com a mão na cintura e deixando a irmã sem graça e com o rosto meio avermelhado

— Eu demorei uma, duas semanas...

— Mentira! Porque você ficou namorando mais de um mês escondida! — Selphie a interrompeu

— Porque você pensa nisso?! — Serah sussurrava enquanto pegava o sorvete no congelador

— Não é só você que fica vendo as mensagens dos outros! — a garota falou, colocando o mesmo nos copos — Porque comigo tinha que ser diferente?

— Porque como você mesma diz, você não é eu! — pausa — Você é educada e sempre pensa trinta vezes antes de fazer algo, e eu penso só depois que já fiz, mas isso da certo pra mim! — elas continuavam pegando o sorvete — E não sou eu que to no paredão! Podia ter pelo menos me avisado pra mim amansar a fera, Selphie! — Serah declarou

— Acha que é fácil? Eu namoro com um cara durante um mês...

— Ah, um mês? — A garota havia se entregado com a língua entre os dentes

— Vamos voltar pra sala... — Selphie falou, levando dois copos cheios de sorvete de morango para sala

— Tudo bem, te perdôo dessa vez! — Serah disse, levando mais dois copos

Já na casa de Sora, o clima era com certeza mais amigável; Kairi e Sora estavam na cozinha junto com a Dona Cecília ajudando-a com o jantar, todos de bom humor, mas vida amorosa era um assunto que os jovens preferiam afastar daquele cômodo

— Vai me dizer que realmente nunca namorou, Kairi? — Cecilia perguntou, deixando a garota meio rubra e com olhos arregalados para Sora

— Ah... Não exatamente! — Kairi falou, pegando o saleiro em um armário, enquanto Sora, que estava pondo a mesa, a olhava com um misto de decepção e raiva

— Como assim? — ambos perguntaram a ruiva ao mesmo tempo, mas a voz dele saiu mais forte

— Eu já tive, digamos... Pretendentes! Mais nenhum que eu realmente gostasse... — Kairi deu o saleiro para mulher

— Sei como é... Sora também nunca trouxe qualquer garota em casa! — Cecília falou, normalmente

— Mãe... — ele falou, envergonhado pela mãe

— Acho que ta enganada Dona Cecilia! — ela se intrometeu, olhando para a mulher, mas desviando o olhar para o jovem — Porque... Eu acho que não tenho cara de garoto! — Kairi falou e todos ali riram da frase

— Ainda bem que não, pois se tivesse uma filha mulher, queria que ela fosse igual a você, Kairi! — Cecilia disse, apagando o fogão e o forno — A prometida lasanha esta pronta, Kairi! — ela anunciou e a garota lambeu os beiços e salivou, realmente adorava lasanha, de certa forma, ela poderia ser o Garfield...

Já na mesa, eles continuavam a conversar enquanto comiam a lasanha acompanhada de arroz e macarrão

— Pode ficar até que horas, Kairi? — Sora perguntou, dando uma mordida na lasanha

— Eu disse pra minha mãe que voltaria antes das 10, mas ela me disse algo que me assustou... — Kairi falou, olhando para o além da janela perto de Sora

— O que foi? — Sora perguntou, agora encarando-a de forma fixa, porém discreta

— Ela... Disse que se quisesse poderia ficar pra dormir! — Kairi soltou uma risada boba no final da frase, e logo Cecília e Sora se entreolharam por alguns segundos, voltando a atenção para a garota; Entendendo isso, ela logo tratou de reagir — Oh Não!..

— Por favor, querida! Vai me fazer essa desfeita? — Cecilia perguntou e Kairi até que ficou tentada

— Eu adoraria, mas eu não trouxe coisas pra ficar, roupas por exemplo! — ela defendia seus argumentos

— A prima do Sora nos visitou outro dia e esqueceu umas roupas, pode pegar emprestadas por hoje! — a mulher insistia e Sora só ficava parado vendo a cena acontecer e a indecisão tomar conta dali

— Por favor? — Sora também reforçou o pedido sem deixar de encará-la com aquele sorriso branco e angelical que só ele tinha — Podemos ver um filme de terror, sei que você ainda adora essas coisas! — ele falou e fez ela rir pela verdade

— Tudo bem! Mas eu quero quartos separados! Por favor! — Kairi só pedia isso para ficar, eles não tinham mais 10 anos e dormir no mesmo quarto seria meio estranho...

— Tudo bem, vossa alteza! Irei providenciar! — Sora falou, fazendo as duas ali rirem e saiu, provavelmente para arrumar o quarto de Kairi — "Providenciaria qualquer coisa para que ficasse..." — O jovem pensou e foi andando para o quarto de hospedes, que ficava no andar de cima

— Você fala que eu não mudei... Ele também não mudou nada! — Kairi falou para Cecília e esta deu um sorriso bem aberto afirmando com a cabeça...

— "É tão igual que você não imagina..." — Cecilia pensou, tomando um gole do suco em sua mesa...

Após a saída rápida e vaga de Naminé daquele belo jardim florido, Roxas e Naminé marcaram tudo bem direitinho para o encontro de essa noite, permissão dos pais (sempre com hora para voltar, no caso as 10), horário, local, TUDO!

Na casa do garoto, ele estava animado por sair novamente com Naminé, contudo, sabia que hoje seria mais sério que nunca e que realmente teria uma chance de conquistar aquele coração de ouro, mas como sempre podia contar com Axel...

— Amor... Amor... — Axel falou, passando pela porta do garoto que se olhava no espelho, e fazendo o garoto revirar os olhos e ir até o quarto do ruivo

— Pelo menos eu tenho alguém na minha vida! — Roxas deu uma esnobada bem feita para o primo, que franziu a sobrancelha

— Até parece que eu não tenho pretendentes... — Axel respondeu ao comentário

— Ah é? Então ta na hora de cumprir com sua palavra, Axel! — Roxas falou apoiando-se sobre a parede da porta do quarto — Ta na hora de dar chance pra uma dessas tão comentadas pretendentes! Vai na casa da coitada, faz alguma coisa! Vamo se mexer! — Roxas empurrava a primo para fora de casa, deixando-o assustado

— Perai, Roxas! Eu acabei de chegar! — Axel reclamou

— E já vai sair! — Roxas empurrou ele pra fora de casa e fechou a porta — E não me volte sem ter a coitada pra mim conhecer! — ele gritou e voltou para o seu quarto, deixando Axel do lado de fora desolado, sabia que o garoto havia trancado a porta

— Eu vou matar o Roxas! — Axel falou, e logo saiu para dar uma volta pelas ruas da cidade, conhecê-las, mas logo se deparou com uma criatura chamativa do outro lado da rua...

XX

— Eu poderia ter vindo sozinho, Serah! — Ventus falou para a garota, sem tirar a atenção da estrada, mas ainda assim educado

— Já que Selphie não pode vir, eu tinha que vir! Nossa mãe é exigente! — Serah respondeu o garoto — Pronto! Está entregue... — ela falou e o garoto agradeceu, logo entrando em casa; Serah olhou para o céu e viu que já estava anoitecendo — Seis da tarde! — ela olhou no relógio do celular e reclamou da hora

— Dizem que a noite é uma criança... — Uma voz simpática e masculina abordou a garota

— Pior que é verdade! — Serah respondeu, tinha um mal habito de falar com estranhos — Quem é você? — ela perguntou

— Eu sou o Axel, moro na casa da frente com o meu primo! — O ruivo estendeu a mão a rosada, e esta a agarrou olhando nos estranhos olhos verdes de Axel

— Olhos legais! São lentes não é? — Serah perguntou com um sorriso meigo

— Pra falar a verdade, não... — ele fez um drama e isso a fez rir — E esse cabelo rosa? Isso sim é legal! — Axel a elogiou com um largo sorriso e ela corou dando outra risada

— Mas ele não é pintado! É natural da minha avó! — ela disse bem humorada e ele não acreditou...

— Eu não acredito! — ele declarou

— Sério? Então porque até a raiz é rosa? — Serah mostrou o topo de sua cabeça e Axel mudou de opinião

— Retiro o que disse! — Axel declarou e ela deu um olhar de "eu não disse?" para ele, fazendo com que ele coçasse a nuca pela próxima frase — Ah... Você não poderia, tipo assim, me dar...

— Meu telefone? — Serah completou, olhando em seus olhos e ele afirmou com a cabeça — Achei que não pediria mais! — Serah falou e eles anotaram o telefone um do outro nos seus celulares — Eu tenho que ir pra casa! Disse pra minha mãe e irmã que só entregaria o Ventus aqui e ia embora! — Serah explicou, já seguindo o seu caminho, mas virou-se e deu um beijinho na bochecha de Axel, que corou muito em muito pouco tempo

— T-Tá l-legal! — Axel gaguejou as palavras e ela deu uma risada fofa, e olhou com um olhar de gatinho fofo, um "estou apaixonada" em linguagem dos olhos

— Foi excelente te conhecer, Axel! — Serah falou e agora sim seguiu seu caminho

— Igualmente! — ele gritou para que ela pudesse ouvir da distancia entre eles, o que ocorreu e ambos se perguntavam depois da cena acabar: "E se não foi por acaso?".

Ao voltar para casa, Axel estava com um sorriso mais aberto do que de uma hiena, e logo quando bateria na porta, Roxas a abriu sem dar chance para que ele fizesse tal ato

— Ah, eu estava...

— Eu sei! Com a cabelos rosa! Já conseguiu cumprir a promessa em menos de 10 horas... — Roxas brincou com o primo e este correspondeu

— Não é só você que pode namorar! — Axel disse, deixando Roxas para trás na porta, e este dava um largo sorriso que mostrava sua felicidade para quem quisesse ver, FINALMENTE O PRIMO HAVIA DESENCALHADO! 


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13: O Anjo da minha vida...**

Roxas e Naminé haviam combinado um programa mais simples para essa noite especial, somente lancharem em uma lanchonete perto da escola de ambos, mas na companhia de ambos, aquele simples lugar iluminar-se; Roxas havia chegado cedo e esperava a garota com um sorriso no rosto e sempre olhando no relógio de parede; Ele estava com camiseta preta e uma jaqueta branca com zíper cinza, calça preta e tênis preto e cinza, além de um colar de setas no pescoço (visual em Kingdom Hearts II)

— "Onde ela está?" — ele se perguntou, suspirando fundo e vendo a hora, sabia que estava adiantado mas não esperava a hora da garota chegar

— Quer fazer seu pedido? — Uma jovem de cabelos castanhos curtos perguntou com um sorriso, era a garçonete do local

— Ainda não, estou esperando uma pessoa... — Roxas respondeu, desviando o olhar para a porta; A moça olhou para o rapaz e sua fixação pela entrada, e viu as flores no colo do mesmo

— Deve gostar bastante dela, não? — ela perguntou com os olhos azuis bem abertos e Roxas a olhou atentamente

— Como sabe...

— Como se não fosse possível notar essas flores no seu colo... — ela fez uma careta — Meu nome é Yuna, conte comigo pra fazer essa noite especial! — Yuna disse com um sorriso e logo saiu dali, deixando o garoto meio sem graça

— "Ela me lembra a Kairi..." — Roxas pensou, mas foi tirado de seus pensamentos pelo sino que tocou a uma pessoa abrir a porta; Era Naminé, vestida com um vestido branco um pouco acima do joelho e com fones de ouvido da mesma cor, ela procurava o garoto com os olhos e logo achou com um sorriso ao vê-la e vice-versa

— "Ele... Chegou mais cedo que eu?" — Naminé se perguntou, com o momento melhorado pela musica "Everytime We Touch", mas ficou cabisbaixa — "Acho que é por isso que eu o...

— Naminé? — ele a chamou e ela levantou a cabeça, vendo as flores que dava a ela, um gesto que ela apreciava com toda a certeza — São pra você! — Roxas falou e deu as flores, sorrindo, e ela também sorriu para ele quando pegou as flores, mistura de rosas brancas e margaridas  
— Obrigada... — Naminé agradeceu, cheirando o ótimo aroma das flores — Está lindo, Roxas! — ela elogiou ao olhá-lo da cabeça aos pés

— Obrigado... — ele respondeu e estendeu a mão para ela, e esta a pegou rapidamente, dando uma leve risada e os dois iam para a mesa onde ele estava...

XX

Yuna, a garçonete, os observava de longe, e o companheiro de trabalho estranhava a fixação da garota por um local dali

— Yuna? — ele a chamou, estalando os dedos a sua frente

— Ah? O que foi? — ela saiu de seu transe parcial — Perdi alguma coisa, Tidus?

— Depende do que esta vendo... — ele falou, seguindo o olhar dela — Porque esta obcecada com o casal naquela mesa? — Tidus perguntou

— Como posso não ficar? Eles ficam tão lindos juntos... — Yuna apoiou os cotovelos no balcão e o queixo sob as mãos, e observava os dois atentamente com seus olhos azuis

— "Tão fofa..." — Tidus pensou — Já que ama tanto esses dois, vai atender eles... — ele falou

— Claro! Até parece que eu vou te deixar roubar um cliente desses! Os encontros são meus lembra? — Yuna pegou o bloco de notas de seu bolso e foi indo em direção aos dois

— Como poderia esquecer? — ele falou e ela olhou-o com uma cara engraçada, como se desse uma risada sem dar, mas Tidus sim deu uma risada para ela balançando a cabeça com os braços cruzados...

— Posso ajudar? — Yuna perguntou, sorridente e alternando os olhares entre Roxas e Naminé

— O que quer Naminé? — Roxas perguntou a ela, que pensou um pouco e respondeu

— Um milkshake de baunilha e um x-salada... — Naminé respondeu e Yuna anotou o pedido no bloquinho

— E você? — ela perguntou

— Um x-bacon e um milkshake de chocolate, ok? — Roxas respondeu e Yuna anotou e saiu para dar privacidade a ambos; Após a saída dela, Naminé o olhou com uma certa diferença

— Conhece ela? — ela perguntou

— Não, a gente só falou um pouco antes de você chegar... — ele respondeu e ela não mudou seu olhar — Porque? — Roxas não entendia a reação da jovem

— Por nada, é que vocês pareciam se conhecer... — Naminé explicou, escondendo o rosto por trás do cardápio; Depois dessa, Roxas havia notado que ela estava com um pouco de ciúmes; Levantou-se de seu lugar e sentou-se ao lado dela

— Mal a conheço... — Roxas disse, abaixando o menu que cobria seu rosto — ...E também estou aqui por você, Naminé! — ele completou pegando em seu queixo e vendo um sorriso doce formasse naqueles lábios de coração

— Acredito em você... — Naminé falou, trocando olhares com o loiro — ...Eu também estou aqui por você, não haveria outro motivo para vir se não você... — ela falou, e logo uma musica começou a tocar por ali, Remembering Sunday do All Time Low; Logo os olhares dos dois foram para o balcão, onde Yuna rapidamente se escondeu por ela ter feito isso...

XX

— Você ficou maluca? — Tidus sussurrou abaixado junto com ela...

XX

— Parece que alguém nos fez um favor... — Roxas falou e ambos riram da frase; Ao pararem de rir e trocarem seus olhares, eles beijaram-se tão apaixonados como da ultima, um beijo onde bocas e línguas eram lutadores e ninguém perdia ou ganhava, empatavam com todas as armas prontas para um próximo e romântico ataque...

— Eu não devo dizer que te amo, devo? — ela falou entre os beijos

— Não deve dizer o que eu já sei, mas seria bom escutar isso... — ele falou e ambos continuaram com os beijos...

Na casa de Sora, ele e Kairi preparavam-se para assistir um filme: _Final Fantasy_, aquele da tão comentada série de videogame que virou filme

— Eu nunca assisti o filme, apesar de ser viciada na série! — Kairi falou, enquanto fazia a pipoca no fogão

— Sério? Você nem tem videogame Kairi! — Sora desconfiou da amiga

— Quem disse? Eu tenho um Playstation 2 em casa e joguei os anteriores todos por emuladores, Sora! — Kairi riu de fino ao final da frase

— E eu tenho um Playstation 3 e um Wii — ele parecia disputar com Kairi

— Quem ganhou a partida de tênis no começo das aulas, eim? — ela perguntou, colocando a pipoca na bacia — Eu! — ela declarou

— E o que isso tem haver? — Sora perguntou

— Que eu não preciso ser gamer pra ganhar de você em algo! E garotos são todos viciados em videogame! — Kairi declarou e logo ia indo para a sala, junto com Sora que levava os refrigerantes

— Mentira, eu tenho 2 primos que nunca jogaram videogame na vida! — Sora falou, pondo os copos sob a mesa de centro

— Bom pra eles, não caírem no vicio! — Kairi disse logo sentou-se no sofá junto com Sora e ambos puseram-se a ver o filme...  
A primeira hora se passou rapidamente depois das grandes cenas de ação e o lanche havia acabado a algum tempo; Sora e Kairi se encontravam com os rostos passivos e agora deitados em cima do mesmo sofá; Ela estava com sua cabeça em cima do colo do moreno, enquanto este acariciava seus lindos cabelos ruivos sem prestar atenção no filme como ela tentava fazer...

Ambos estavam com sono e achando que não chegariam ao final do filme sem estarem dormindo

— Kairi... Está acordada? — Sora perguntou, com a voz roca pelo cansaço

— Ainda sim... Acho que não vou conseguir mais ver o filme... — ela bocejou e ainda não olhava para ele ao falar

— Tudo bem... — ele disse mais logo quando tomou coragem para se levantar, percebeu que a garota havia dormido — 'Kairi?' — ele sussurrou mas não obteve resposta, confirmando o ocorrido; Com isso, ele saiu devagar sofá e desligou a TV, levando as coisas para a cozinha e logo voltou para sala; Lá, ele pegou a garota no colo e subiu com ela pelas escadas, indo para o quarto de hóspedes da garota

— Vamos lá... — ele disse, colocando a garota sob a cama e cobrindo-a com uma coberta de lã, pois era inverno e faria frio a noite; Ele deu uma ultima olhada na garota dos olhos azuis e com dor em sair dali, saiu do quarto...

Depois do encontro, as nove e meia, Naminé e Roxas caminhavam sobre o parque que havia no caminho de volta da casa da garota, que ficava ainda mais lindo iluminado pela luz da lua; Naminé estava com jaqueta dele e carregava as flores que ele tinha a dado com as duas mãos e ele a abraçava pelo ombro enquanto conversavam:

— Não esta mesmo com frio? Eu sou calorenta, não precisa...

— Você ta se preocupando a toa... Eu estou bem! — Roxas a interrompeu — E você estava tremendo quando saímos da lanchonete, não vai me enganar, Naminé! — ele completou, dando um beijo em sua bochecha e essa corou

— Obrigada... — ela simplesmente agradeceu o que ele havia feito com um sorriso, e aquilo para ele era uma recompensa que bastava — Eu fico pensando... — ela chamou a atenção dele e ficou falando na frente dele e andando de costas — ...Eu, sonho sempre com coisas que irão acontecer! E sempre me pergunto o porque disso... — ela declarou

— Sabe o que me irrita em você? — Roxas disse com uma cara fria e deixando-a com uma expressão curiosa e assustada — O fato de você se subestimar — pausa — Já disse, você é especial! Essa é a explicação! — ele completou e Naminé o olhou com um misto de quem queria rir, e um sorriso passivo

— Até parece que é só isso que te irrita em mim! — ela continuava a andar para trás — Tem tanta coisa...

— Ah é? O que por exemplo? — Roxas ergueu a sobrancelha e ela parou de andar, indo lentamente a ele e dando-lhe um selinho correspondido, só para depois sair do beijo e dizer:

— Descubra por conta própria! — ela disse, logo virou-se andando, já que estavam na porta dela — Boa noite, Roxas! — Naminé gritou acenando

— Boa noite, Naminé! — Roxas gritou em resposta e também acenou, sorrindo, virando-se e fazendo seu caminho para casa...

No final da noite, lá pelas 11 da noite, Yuna e Tidus iam para casa; Ela tinha 16 anos e ele 15, mas quando a mãe de Yuna se casou com o pai de Tidus, os dois começaram a viver juntos, contudo, não se viram exatamente como irmão e irmã...

— Só to falando que já tivemos dias melhores! — Tidus falou, entrando dentro da casa — Fala sério! Você fico babando pelo cara de mesa 10! — ele falou a Yuna, rindo

— Eu não fiquei babando, eu tava exausta! Eu não sou uma maquina de servir café — ela deu uma patada a ele — E você, senhor preguiça? — Yuna perguntou, sorridente e com vontade de rir

— Senhor preguiça?

— Sim! Toda hora que eu olhava pra você, você tava sentado naquela cadeira! — ela colocou a blusa no cabide

— Claro! Você tava numa de atender Deus e o mundo! Isso sem falar naquele casalzinho...

— Não é casalzinho coisa nenhuma! Foram um casal de adolescentes LINDO! Ok? — ela disse com ênfase — Até parece que nunca se apaixonou! Sangue frio!

— Melhor que você, que fica ajudando botando musiquinha! — Tidus disse, subindo para seu quarto

— Devia escutar musicas uma vez ou outra! — Yuna disse e logo foi para seu quarto; Eles mais discutiam que tudo, mas era isso que formava suas vidas juntos, as brigas eram uma espécie de comunicação entre eles, nada dito ali era levado realmente a sério...

-  
No dia seguinte, na casa de Sora, ele e Kairi ainda dormiam por volta das 10 da manhã e Cecília, a mãe de Sora, estava fazendo o café da manhã, quando estranhou o silêncio na casa

— Ouviu isso? — ela perguntou ao marido, pai de Sora, que lia o jornal sob a mesa

— Isso o que? — ele perguntou olhando por toda a cozinha

— Isso! Um nada! — Cecília completou

— Um nada? — ele não entendia o que ela queria dizer

— Nada! Eu nunca vi essa casa tão silenciosa desde que nos mudamos a 2 anos atrás! — ela estava com a pulga atrás da orelha e parou de fazer o café — Não! Absolutamente NÃO! Eu odeio silêncio! — ela disse, jogando uma faca sob a pia e subindo para o andar de cima, deixando o marido completamente assustado

— "Calma, ainda são 10 horas..." — ele pensou e folheou uma pagina no jornal

XX

No andar de cima, Cecília andava batendo os pés até o quarto de Sora, mas quando abriu a porta, teve uma surpresa: 'Sora e Kairi dormiam sob a mesma cama...'


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14:** **O Anjo da minha vida II**

No Ultimo Capitulo...  
— Ouviu isso? — ela perguntou ao marido, pai de Sora, que lia o jornal sob a mesa

— Isso o que? — ele perguntou olhando por toda a cozinha

— Nada! Eu nunca vi essa casa tão silenciosa desde que nos mudamos a 2 anos atrás! — ela estava com a pulga atrás da orelha e parou de fazer o café — Não! Absolutamente NÃO! Eu odeio silêncio! — ela disse, jogando uma faca sob a pia e subindo para o andar de cima, deixando o marido completamente assustado

XX

No andar de cima, Cecília andava batendo os pés até o quarto de Sora, mas quando abriu a porta, teve uma surpresa: 'Sora e Kairi dormiam sob a mesma cama...'

Agora...  
Cecília estava um pouco confusa com o que deveria fazer naquele momento, já havia notado um olhar romântico entre os dois, mas nunca imaginaria o fato dos dois dormirem na mesma cama...

— "Acalme-se Cecília!" — ela pensou, fechando a porta lentamente e voltando correndo para a cozinha, enquanto eles ainda dormiam — Sky, eu não sei o que fazer agora! — ela declarou para o marido

— Porque? Alguém morreu? — Sky perguntou normalmente encarando a esposa

— Olha, eu vou resumir bem! Nosso filho esta dormindo de conchinha em uma cama de solteiro com a Kairi! — Cecilia falou e ele piscou os olhos duas vezes processando

— Isso é bom? — ele perguntou

— Não sei... — ela assoprou a franja de sua testa — Por um lado é bom porque a gente e o mundo sabe que eles se gostam... Mas isso pode virar habito se a gente deixar passar! — ela falou, com uma mão na cintura e outra no queixo, pensando no que fazer

— 2 opções! — Sky falou — Ou deixando como esta e fingimos que você não viu nada, ou jogamos um balde de água gelada nos dois! — ele tomou outro gole do café — Prefiro deixar como está! — ele deu a sua opinião

— É, eu também prefiro, a Kairi é uma boa garota... — Cecília falou, voltando aos seus afazeres normalmente...

Pouco tempo depois, Sora acordava ainda sonolento por causa da noite passada, e depois de alguns segundos, ele percebeu que estava dormindo abraçado com Kairi; Inicialmente ficou assustado com a idéia de acordar abraçado com ela; O moreno cheirou seus cabelos ruivos e começou a acariciá-los com a mão que não a abraçava, e quando já estava se acostumando a estar ali, o despertador tocou

— Droga... — ele disse baixinho e logo Kairi acordou ao som de "Write Your Name" (Selena Gomez); ela pegou o celular e desligou o despertador... Mas logo o braço de Sora rodeando sua barriga; Virou lentamente sua cabeça para trás e o olhou fixamente

— O que fizemos? — Kairi perguntou com os olhos arregalados

— Parece que dormimos juntos... — Sora falou e ela, por um impulso, logo pulou da cama

— Ai meu Deus! — ela quase gritou, mas lembrou que os pais de Sora estavam em casa — Como isso aconteceu? Eu desmaiei no sofá, não? — Kairi perguntou a ele

— Sim, mas... — ele procurava um jeito de falar — Eu te trouxe pra cá! — ele declarou, com uma certa vergonha pelo feito; Kairi o olhava com um misto de preocupação e... paixão! Ela não encontrava outro motivo em sua cabeça para ele ter feito tal coisa — Me desculpa! — Sora falou cabisbaixo e Kairi tratou de chegar perto dele, pegando-o pelo queixo para olhar em seus olhos

— Não se desculpe! Eu tenho que pedir desculpa! — ela falou e ele deu uma leve risada

— Pelo que? — ele perguntou

— Por gostar... — Kairi declarou, dando um sorriso meigo em sua face, correspondido por Sora

— Sora! Kairi! Café da manhã! — Cecília gritou de lá, as paredes eram finas, então o som ia forte pro andar de cima; Os dois desarmaram os sorrisos com o dito

— Vamos? — Sora e Kairi iam em direção a cozinha...

Na casa de Selphie, ela tomava café da manhã com sua mãe e com sua irmã, Serah; Em um momento, a campainha toca de repente e todas estranham

— Ai meu Deus! Quem é o retardado que bate na porta de alguém as 9 da manhã! — Serah reclama, saindo da mesa batendo o pé e indo para a porta — Bom dia! Tudo bem? — ela falou em um tom de voz grosso

— Eeh... Tudo! — era um homem desconhecido que estava com algumas flores nas mãos

— Ah, me desculpa! Pensei que fosse qualquer outra pessoa! — Serah deu de ombros

— Ok... Encomenda para a Srta. Farron...

— Obrigado! — ela pegou as flores e logo entrou, batendo a porta na cara do homem

— Que maluca! Será que não tem uma pessoa normal nessa cidade? — o homem falou, indo embora; Dentro da casa, Serah estranhava a encomenda

— Que flores são essas? — a mãe das garotas perguntou

— Namorado, Serah? — Selphie falou, meio que debochando da irmã

— Não ri não! Porque um buquê é meu e o outro é todo seu! — Serah deu as flores para a garota, que ergueu a sobrancelha

— Ah? — ela disse, abrindo rapidamente o cartão, dentro estava escrito:  
"Sonhe comigo como eu sonho com você: Toda noite! :) — Ventus"

Depois disso, a garota estava com um lindo sorriso enfeitando sua face, o que foi logo estranhado pela mãe e irmã; Ela saiu da sala com um cara um tanto engraçada e as duas deram risada

— Pelo visto foi do Ventus! — Serah declarou

— E esse buquê, Serah? — a mãe perguntou

— Já vamos saber! — ela falou, abrindo rapidamente e sem espera o cartão, vendo o escrito  
"Você sairia com um garoto ruivo esta noite? — Você sabe quem ;)".

Após ler, ela deu um leve sorriso na face

— De quem é? — A mãe perguntou

— Um tal de "Você sabe quem..." — ela falou, dando um leve risada...

-  
Algumas horas depois, na casa de Roxas, ele e Ventus jogavam videogame ao sábado de manhã; Era difícil os dois se encontrarem fora da escola, mas quando acontecia era divertido para ambos... Quer dizer, na maioria das vezes.

— Eu te odeio, Mario Party 8! — Ventus reclamou, se jogando no sofá

— Fala isso só porque perder! — Roxas falou a verdade

— Mentira! Eu odeio desde semana passada...

— Quando eu ganhei de você pela primeira vez no Mario Party! — ele interrompeu Ventus e este revirou os olhos — Mas é tudo pura sorte!

— Então admite que ta com sorte?! — ele perguntou

— Não, doido! O jogo é "jogo de sorte"! — Roxas falou — 'Mas como se você fosse bom no videogame...' — ele sussurrou para si, felizmente não chegando nos ouvidos do garoto

— Hmmm... — ele se manteve calado — Bom, mesmo assim é melhor eu ir! Tenho que arrumar umas coisas...

— Eu sei que é algo pra Selphie, Ventus, não precisa mentir! — Roxas falou com um sorriso sarcástico estampado — Até mais! — Roxas se despediu e Ventus saiu pela porta sem pensar duas vezes

— "Ou ele é muito maluco... Ou é vidente!" — Ventus pensou, se pondo a andar para sua casa do outro lado da rua...

De noite, Axel foi na casa de Serah para sair com a garota conforme o planejado; Ele estava do lado de fora da casa e do carro, esperando ela com os olhares fixos na porta e ansioso para ela ir ali; Depois de um ano sem namorar, era natural o nervosismo dele

— Será que ela desistiu? — ele se perguntava, e num segundo para olhar no relógio, Serah saiu de sua casa e Axel se impressionou com seu visual: Estava com uma camisa azul clara, com um lenço branco, e uma saia short rodada, com um salto preto; Não era um estilo normal, era um estilo Serah!

— Demorei muito? — ela perguntou, com aquela voz angelical e uma boca coberta por um batom vermelho forte

— N-Não... — ele falou, se afastando do carro e abrindo a porta para ela, logo entrando no outro lado do carro...


End file.
